Proof of Innocence
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: When Sora finds out that Naruto has been framed for a crime he didn't commit and has been sent to prison, he goes against his friends' wishes and goes to prove Naruto's innocence, and will do whatever it takes to find the culprit.
1. Chapter 1

The trees swayed in the breeze as Sora ran by them. He ran across the bridge and hopped onto his favorite spot on the play island. He smiled as he stared at the sunset.

"Another beautiful day...", he said with a sigh.

"As always," he heard a voice say. He looked over his shoulder to see a smiling redhead walking across the bridge.

"Oh, hey Kairi!", he said with a grin. Kairi hoisted herself onto the tree and sat next to him.

"Don't you just love it when it's so peaceful?", she asked. Sora nodded.

"No Heartless... no Organization members... it's nice to have some R and R once in a while," Sora said.

The two closed their eyes and breathed in the ocean air.

Their moment was interrupted by a loud shout.

"SORA!"

Sora and Kairi's eyes snapped open. They turned around to find Vanitas running towards them waving his arms frantically.

"SORA! SORA!", he shouted as he got closer to them. "You don't need to shout, I'm right here," Sora deadpanned. "Is it important?"

A tick mark appeared on Vanitas's head as he whacked him on the head and shouted, "Of course it's important, you idiot! Why the h**l do you think I was shouting?! Take a look at this!"

He shoved a bottle in his face. Sora noticed the look of seriousness on Vanitas's face and looked at the bottle. Inside it was a letter. Sora gasped and took the bottle from Vanitas. He dumped the letter out and asked, "Is it from the King?"

Vanitas nodded. Sora's eyes drifted to the letter as Kairi and Vanitas looked over his shoulder.

_Sora,_

_I am sad to inform you that I've received word that Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village has been accused of killing up to fifteen jonin of the Hidden Cloud and Hidden Mist Villages and the attempt of murdering the Hidden Cloud Village's Raikage. He has been arrested and taken to prison in the Land of Grass. I know this is a lot to take in. Even I'm surprised. I believe he is innocent, but I'm afraid there is nothing that neither you or I can do about it. _

_-King Mickey_

The letter slipped out of Sora's hands. The Keyblader had a look of shock on his face and said nothing as the letter landed on the ground.

"... there's no way he did it...", he said after a moment. "Naruto isn't that kind of guy."

Vanitas and Kairi said nothing. Sora bent down, picked up the letter, and shoved it in his pocket before turning on his heel and ran across the bridge.

"Huh? Sora, where are you going?!", Kairi asked as she and Vanitas followed him.

"We need to let the others know about this! Come on!", Sora yelled over his shoulder as he climbed down and ran towards the docks, where Sora, Kairi, and Vanitas's rowboats were resting at. Sora jumped off the docks and landed in his rowboat without tipping it over and immediately began rowing away as Kairi and Vanitas caught up with him and climbed into their boats, unlike Sora. The two quickly followed and began rowing after him.

As soon as Sora reached the shore, he jumped out of the boat and ran towards town, not even bothering to wait for Vanitas and Kairi. He ran by Tidus and Wakka, who were leaning against a wall chatting with each other.

"Yo, Sora! You up for a game of Blitzball, ya?", Wakka asked as he saw Sora running towards them.

"Not now guys! Got important things to do! Maybe later!", Sora replied as he ran past him.

"Aww...", Tidus whined.

Sora skidded around a corner and ran straight to Riku's house. He rang the doorbell and a moment later, Riku answered it.

"Hi Sora," he said smiling slightly, but his smile fell when he saw the serious look on Sora's face.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"Get Terra, Aqua, and Lea. I'll explain it at my house," Sora said. Riku nodded. "Got it," the silver haired boy said as he ran down the street. Sora ran in the opposite direction and made it to his house several minutes later. He burst through the door and leaned against the wall gasping for breath.

"Hm?", Roxas asked as he looked away from his video game. "What's wrong?"

"King... sent letter... everyone's coming over...", Sora wheezed.

Roxas immediately saved his game and ran upstairs. "I'll tell Ven and Xion!", he called. Sora collapsed on the couch and sighed as he leaned his head back against the pillow. A minute later, Roxas came trudging down the stairs with Xion and Ventus behind him.

"Move," he said as he came into the living room.

"WHA?! But I just-!"

"I was sitting there first, so move it!", Roxas said as he kicked Sora out of his spot.

"So what's this about a letter?", asked Xion. "I'll explain it once everyone is here," said Sora.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Sora got up and walked to the entrance. He opened the door to find Riku, Kairi, Namine, Lea, Aqua, Terra, and a cranky Vanitas standing there. "You could've just waited for us to catch up," the raven haired boy grumbled. "But I had to let everyone know!", Sora said as he stepped aside so they could come in. Riku sat down next to Xion and said, "Now that everyone's here, could you tell us why you gathered us up?"

Sora nodded, pulled out the letter, and said, "I had you all come here today because Vanitas had found a bottle with a letter from the King in it."

Ventus jumped on Roxas's back to get a closer look. "Does it say we have to go on another sort of quest?!", he asked grinning.

"GET OFF!", Roxas shouted as he threw Ventus off his back.

Sora sweat-dropped. "Anyway... the King mentioned Naruto in it. He's been accused of killing up to fifteen jonin and attempting to murder the Raikage. He's been sent to prison in this place called the Land of Grass, a country bordering the Five Great Nations."

Everyone was silent for a moment until they all shouted at once.

**"WHAT?!"**

Sora cleaned his ear out to try to get his hearing back before saying, "I know... that's what I thought!"

Riku took the letter out of his hands and read it carefully.

"How could he do something like that?", the silver haired teen asked.

"He didn't do it...", Sora said softly. "How can we be so sure if he did or didn't?", asked Terra.

"He's not that kind of guy! Remember, with our help, he stopped a madman from destroying the Land of Fire, destroyed a demon and saved the worlds, AND he took down the guy who leveled the Hidden Leaf Village!", Sora pointed out. Lea sighed. "Even if he didn't do what the letter says, it says there's nothing we can do," said the pyro.

Sora growled and slammed his fist on the table. "Did you seriously just say that?!", he demanded.

"Yeah, I did."

"Sora, I'm afraid that the only thing we can do is do what the King says and leave this be," said Namine.

"Namine?! You too?!", he asked. "Guys listen! While Naruto is being held up in jail, the real killer could still be out there!", the brunet shouted as he stood up. Riku also stood up and glared at him with his aquamarine eyes.

"Sora, for the last time, just forget about it! Those are Mickey's orders!", Riku shouted. Sora narrowed his eyes before he rushed forward and grabbed Riku by the front of his shirt. "What the h**l is wrong with you, Riku?! You've never been the type to turn your back on a friend, even after he did something wrong!", Sora yelled. Riku's eyes widened before Sora shoved him back and stormed out of the house.

"Sora, wait!", Kairi cried out as she prepared to run after him, but was stopped by Aqua.

"Kairi, let him go. He just needs to cool off," the blue haired woman said. Kairi stared at her for a moment then stared at the open door. "Yeah... I guess you're right. This is a lot for him to take in...", she muttered sadly.

Meanwhile, Sora stomped through his yard and into a secluded part in the woods. Once he was a good distance in the woods, he was silent for a moment.

**"RAAAAHHHHHH!"**

He summoned his Keyblade and took his anger out on a tree by slicing at it. As he sliced, he thought of what his friends have said.

_"Sora, for the last time, just forget about it! Those are Mickey's orders!", _Riku repeated in his head. This made him more angrier as he chopped even more. By the time his adrenaline rush was gone, his muscles ached and the tree looked like it was ready to topple over.

"Whoa, never thought you'd have THAT much anger, bro!", a familiar voice exclaimed. Sora's head whipped around to see Vanitas walking towards him with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Sora turned back around and asked, "What do you want? You came over to tell me to forget about the Naruto situation too?"

"Actually, no."

Sora turned around and faced him. "Huh?", he asked.

Vanitas smirked. "I think he's innocent too. He's never been the type to kill in cold blood," he said. "He would never do something like that even if his life depended on it."

An idea then popped into Sora's head. "Hey Vani?", he asked.

Vanitas's eye twitched at his nickname for him before he asked, "What?"

"Are you still able to open Dark Corridors?"

Vanitas nearly fell over in shock at what he asked. "Why the h**l are you asking me that?", asked Vanitas.

"I need you to open a Dark Corridor so I can get to the Land of Grass and prove his innocence!", Sora said with a look of determination. His lookalike took a look at his face and smirked. "Yeah, I can, but each time I use it, the less I'll be able to use it later on, so it could be a one way trip for you," he said. Sora smiled and exclaimed, "Then that's a risk I'm willing to take!"

The raven haired teen smiled and shook his head before he held his right hand out, summoning a Dark Corridor. He then looked at his 'brother' and said, "I'm gonna go with you. If those guys think that I am gonna let someone get away with an act like this, they're out of their freakin' minds!"

Sora smiled and bumped fists with him. "Thanks Vani."

"I swear, if you call me 'Vani' one more time...", Vanitas muttered as a tick mark appeared on his head. Sora grinned at this, but his grin fell as he looked at his house in the distance.

"Sorry guys, but sometimes... orders have to be disobeyed," he said as he turned on his heel and entered the Dark Corridor with Vanitas, leaving his home world.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Sora saw when he entered the Dark Corridor was darkness, but the further Sora and Vanitas walked, the lighter it got.

"Whoa... so this is really what a Corridor of Darkness looks like on the inside?", the brunet asked amazed.

Vanitas gave him a look. "You've seriously never been in a Dark Corridor before?", he asked.

Sora shook his head. "No, never got the chance to. I was about to use it when we were gonna escape the World that Never Was, but Xemnas stopped us and forced me and Riku to stay behind and fight him. He turned into this giant dragon so Riku and I had to use this glider to fly around him while fighting. Later, he turned back into himself, but hid in a suit of armor. And then he went into his final form and-"

"Well, as much as your story fascinates me, I think we've reached our stop," Vanitas said cutting him off.

"Already?", Sora asked. "Wow, that was fast."

An exit opened up and the two stepped out.

"Huh?"

They were standing in the middle of a forest and in the distance, you could see several buildings.

"Wait a minute! This isn't Naruto's world!", Sora shouted as he waved his arms comically.

"I know," Vanitas replied as he walked past him With his hands shoved in his pockets.

"So what are we doing here?!", Sora asked as he ran to his side.

"There's someone we need to see before we go anywhere," was all Vanitas said before they exited the woods and found themselves in a courtyard.

"Who?", Sora asked. Vanitas sighed. "Would you please stop asking so many questions?!", he asked as they ignored the kids chatting in the yard and walked up to a building. They entered it to find a couple more kids hanging out. They casually walked past them and climbed up the stairs. After climbing up the stairs for about a minute, they came to a sign that said 'GIRLS DORM'. Sora gave his lookalike a confused look.

"Why are we going into the girls dorms?", he asked. "I need to see if 'she' is here. 'She' might be able to help us free Naruto," Vanitas replied. "Now shut up. Jim might hear you," he said, remembering the PE coach of their friend's school.

Carefully, they opened the door and slipped into another hallway, revealing several sets of doors on both sides. The two made a left turn and then a right until they came to a door that said 113.

"You sure she's in here?", the brunet asked as he looked at the raven haired teen. "She might not even hear us. She could be sleeping!"

"Either that, or she's hanging out at that factory with her friends," Vanitas said with a shrug.

"Hm, guess there's one way to find out..."

The two give each other a look before they started pounding on the door with both of their fists as loud as they could.

"YO! YOU IN THERE?!"

"IT'S US! OPEN UP!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open, sending the teens flying into the wall behind them.

"WHAT THE H**L IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Dazed, the duo looked up to see their currently cranky friend and ally Anne standing in the doorway fuming. She was currently wearing a baggy dark blue T-shirt with black shorts and her hair was messier than usual. She glared at them as she stomped out of her dorm.

"What was so important that you had to do that?", she asked, a little calmer this time.

Sora quickly rattled his head to get the dizziness out as he stood up and pulled out Mickey's letter.

"It's about Naruto," he said with a serious look. Anne's visible eye widened.

"Get in," she said as she ushered Sora into her room and dragged in a still dazed Vanitas before quickly shutting the door behind them. Sora took a quick look around the room as he sat down on Anne's computer chair. It had a few posters of her favorite shows and games plastered on her walls. On the floor, there were several manga books littered around, and if he listened closely, he could distinctly make out Radioactive by Imagine Dragons softly playing on her CD player.

Anne plopped onto her bed and stared at the Keybladers in front of her.

"What's this about Naruto?", she asked with a yawn.

"Here, read this," Sora said as he handed her the letter. Anne rubbed some sleep away from her eye before she read.

When she finished reading, her jaw dropped.

"What the h**l?!", she yelled. "No way that guy would do something like that!"

"That's what I said, but Riku and the others said that there's nothing we can do," said Sora.

"Seriously?!", Anne asked as she punched her pillow. "I can't believe that they would turn their back on someone like that! There's gotta be something we can do!"

"That's why we came here. We want to know if you wanna come and help us prove Naruto's innocence," said Vanitas.

"Of course I do!"

"The only problem is we don't know how to get to this prison in the Land of Grass," said Sora.

"Hmm... I think I do," said Anne.

The two boys look up. "Huh?"

Anne got up and walked over to her dresser drawer. She opened up a cabinet and pulled out a map.

"I got this from Lady Tsunade during that Moryo fiasco. I meant to give it to you, but I must have forgotten," she said with a sheepish grin before flattening it out on the floor. "OK, so here is the Land of Fire," she said as she pointed to a large part of the map. "And here is where we usually end up landing," the brunette said as she pointed to the Hidden Leaf Village. "And here is the Land of Grass," Anne said as she pointed to a smaller country.

"I think we can get there with the help of this map," said Sora. "So, if we usually land here," he said as he pointed to the Leaf symbol. "We can get there if we go this way," he finished as he drug his finger over to the Grass symbol.

"I might be able to get us to that prison by using a Dark Corridor," said Vanitas.

Anne nodded. "It's settled then. Now get out, I need to get dressed," she said.

The two boys looked at her. "Huh?"

"OUT!"

She then literally kicked Sora and Vanitas out of her room before slamming the door.

"Ow... guess she's not a morning person...", Sora muttered as he clutched his head.

"Ya think?!", Vanitas retorted.

A few minutes later, Anne came out in her usual outfit looking more awake this time with the map tucked away in her pocket. She smiled.

"What're we waiting for?! Let's go!", she cried as she ran down the hall with Sora and Vanitas in tow. The trio ran down the stairs and out the doors, but slowed down to avoid suspicion. Once they were out of sight, they ran back into the forest until they were a good distance away from the school. Vanitas then turned to the other two. "You ready?", he asked. Sora and Anne both nod. He turned back around and held his hand out, summoning a Corridor of Darkness. Anne glanced back at the school before they entered the portal. She then pulled out the map.

"Alright then...", she said as they walked through the darkness.

...

...

...

"How long have we been walking?", Sora moaned as he slouched over.

"I dunno... I don't have a watch," said Vanitas while glancing down at the map.

"Or it could be that you are terrible with directions!", Anne exclaimed as she snatched the map out of his hand.

"HEY!"

"I'm telling you, we've been walking in circles!", Anne said.

"We are not!", Vanitas shouted.

"We are too!", Anne argued.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!

"Are too!"

"GUYS!", Sora shouted. The two looked away from each other and glared at him.

"WHAT?!", they demanded.

"I think I see an exit!", he shouted as he pointed ahead of them. They looked closely and saw a ray of light.

"HA! Told ya so!", Vanitas exclaimed, earning a punch in the face from Anne.

"Shaddup!", she yelled as they quickly ran towards the light. When they reached the exit, they stepped out of the Corridor of Darkness, automatically changing into their ninja outfits, and looked at their surroundings. In front of them was what looked like a massive fortress with several towers rising from it. Nearby, they could see several trees and flowers planted around the fortress. The trio looked up and saw that the sky was nothing but cloudy.

"This must be the place," Sora said with a gulp. The three slowly walked up to the large gates.

"HALT!"

Sora and Anne jumped at the loud voice while Vanitas looked up startled.

"What is your business here?", a man clad in a dark green uniform yelled from his post. Sora looked back at Vanitas and Anne before he looked up at the man and shouted, "We demand to see Naruto Uzumaki!"

The guard was silent for a moment before he walked over to the three teens. "Follow me," he ordered as he turned on his heel and marched through the opening gates with Sora, Vanitas, and Anne behind him. The guard led them through a courtyard where many prisoners were hanging out. The prisoners noticed them and gave them glares. Sora and Anne nervously clung to each other while Vanitas, being the tough guy he is, glared right back as a man wearing a cloak over a red uniform stepped in front of them. He stared at Sora, Vanitas, and Anne with little emotion. "What's this?", the mysterious man asked.

"These three demand to see Naruto Uzumaki," the guard explained. "Ah... the boy from the Leaf... and you are?", the man asked looking at Sora.

"I'm Sora, and this is my brother Vanitas and my friend Anne."

"My name is Mui, the head of this prison. Why do you wish to see Naruto Uzumaki?", asked Mui.

"We want to prove that he's innocent!", was Sora's response. "Do you have any evidence?", asked Mui. "Well... no," Vanitas admitted.

"Then how are you so sure that he's innocent?"

"Because we KNOW he didn't do it!", Sora exclaimed. "Naruto's my friend! He would never do what he's been accused of!"

"Sorry, but the only way I can let him go is if his village gives an official order for him to be released. The other way he can leave this place is if he dies. Now go, you kids are wasting my time," Mui said as he turned around to leave, but was stopped by Sora, who grabbed him by his shirt.

"HE DIDN'T DO IT!", he yelled, attracting the attention of every prisoner in the courtyard.

"How dare you raise your hand to Lord Mui!", the guard seethed as he prepared to apprehend him, but Mui held out his hand to stop him.

"Let him go! Just please let him go... I'll do anything!", Sora pleaded as he fell to his knees. " I already told you... I cannot release him unless his village drops the charges against him and orders him to be released," Mui replied.

"Then take me... I'll take his place until the Hidden Leaf drops the charges!", Sora yelled. The entire courtyard went silent as all the prisoners stared in astonishment. No one ever volunteered to take ones place in the prison!

"SORA?!", Vanitas and Anne shouted in unison.

The guard laughed. "Are you stupid or something?! You can't take a criminal's place in jail once he's been committed!", he asked.

"HE'S NOT A CRIMINAL!", Sora shouted as he ran to punch the guard, but was held back by Vanitas and Anne.

"Sora, you idiot! Have you lost your freakin' mind?!", Vanitas asked.

"If you won't let him go, I'll stay with him!", Sora yelled as he shoved Vanitas and Anne off of him. "I don't care what you say! I'll stay with him as long as it takes until whoever framed him is caught!"

Mui's eyes widened slightly at those words.

"If he's staying, then I am too!", Anne said as she stepped next to Sora.

"Me too," Vanitas said as he also stepped next to Sora's side and glared at Mui.

"Hmph... if you insist... take them away," Mui said as he turned on his heel.

"Get in there!", the guard ordered as he forced the trio into a building. He led them through a hall filled with many cells with several prisoners looking at them.

"Well, looks like we have some fresh meat!"

"What the h**l are a couple kids doing here?!"

"Looks like someone's been a bad boy!"

The guard led them into another room where a pudgy guard was waiting.

"Now, just because you volunteered to stay here doesn't mean you will get any special treatment. You will be treated just the same," said the skinnier guard. "How old are you?", asked the pudgy guard.

"16", Sora and Vanitas replied in unison.

"14," said Anne.

The guard stood up. "You two, take off your clothes. We need to make sure you didn't smuggle anything in. Take the girl into the other room."

Sora and Vanitas groaned as they took their clothes off until they were in nothing but their underwear.

"Nothing," one of the guards said as they handed the boys back their clothes, who quickly put them on.

In the other room, the guard explained that she would have to take off her some of clothes so they could check for items smuggled in.

Anne gasped **"WHAT?!"**

"Relax, you only have to take your coat off for this," said a guard, hoping he wouldn't get smacked. Grumbling, the brunette took off her coat and handed it to the guards. They confiscated a few shuriken they found in the pockets before they handed it back to her and shoved Anne out of the room, revealing Sora and Vanitas waiting for her. "What now?", asked Sora.

"You can go out in the courtyard for exercise time. At the end of the day, we will show you to your cells," a guard said as he led the trio back out to the courtyard. The prisoners stayed silent as they stared at the three teens.

"This is awkward...", Anne whispered. "Tell me about it," Sora muttered as they slowly slipped into a secluded part of the courtyard.

"What now?", asked Anne. "We're officially prisoners here, so what are we supposed to do?"

"I dunno... I guess we just have to wait," Vanitas as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Sora ignored the two and stared at one of the pillars, where he saw a familiar mop of blonde hair and orange jumpsuit peeking out from behind it.

"Naruto?!", he asked as he got up and ran to the pillar, revealing that Naruto Uzumaki himself was leaning against it. His orange jumpsuit appeared to have a few tears in it.

"SORA?! What the heck are you doing here?!", Naruto yelled, obviously surprised.

"I came here so I could prove that you're innocent!", Sora shouted. "Vanitas and Anne came here too! Why hasn't Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi, or the Hokage come?"

"Grandma Tsunade wouldn't let them. She ordered me to be taken away. Guess she really did believe that I did it," he said as he looked down sadly. Sora placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, we're here for you, Naruto," he said with a smile.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks..."

Later, when the sun started to set, a voice came on the intercom.

"Attention prisoners, exercise time is over. Please return to your cells at this time," said the voice. As the prisoners walked back into the buildings, a guard led them through the crowd and into separate cells.

"Better get comfy, cause this will be where you're staying from now on!", the guard said as he shoved Sora into a cell.

"OW! Easy!", the Keyblader yelled as the door was slammed behind him.

"Man, this sucks already!", Vanitas complained from a few rows above him. Sora sighed and got into his bed and stared straight up at the ceiling.

He didn't sleep at all that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora yawned as he staggered into the courtyard.

"Hey," he greeted when he got to where Vanitas and Anne were standing.

"Someone's looking a little sleepy," Vanitas said as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah... I've been thinking about what just happened yesterday," said Sora. He then noticed that Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Naruto?", he asked taking a quick look around the courtyard.

"You haven't heard?", Anne asked.

"Heard what?", asked Sora. "Naruto was caught trying to escape last night and was thrown into something called the punishment room," said Anne.

"Punishment room?!"

Anne nodded. "Yeah. I've heard he's supposed to be released from it any minute now."

"What does the punishment room look like?", he asked.

"It's typically an empty room with a small window to look out of," he heard a voice say. He turned around to find a boy most likely his age leaning against the wall several feet away from them. The boy wore a dark green shirt with only one long sleeve under a light green vest with dark gray pants along with a green bandana on his head. Both of his hands were wrapped up in bandages. He had white hair that obscured his right eye like Anne's did. Sora took a closer look at his face and noticed that his visible light purple eye looked slightly feminine.

"You must be friends of him," said the boy. Sora nodded. "Why did you come here?", he asked.

"So I can get Naruto out of here!", said the Keyblader.

"Good luck with that," said the boy. "Each of us has a seal put on us by Mui. If anyone gets a certain distance away from him, it will activate and burn us."

"Then we'll find a way to free him without the seal activating! Right guys?", Sora asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah!", Anne exclaimed. Vanitas nodded.

The boy was silent for a moment before he looked at the trio.

"If you've realized that you've already had fallen into a deep pit, then you should try not to dig deeper," he said cryptically before he started walking away.

"Huh? What the heck is that supposed to mean?", asked Sora.

The mysterious prisoner didn't answer and kept walking.

"Hey! Hello? I'm talking to you!", Sora exclaimed.

The prisoner ignored him and disappeared around the corner. Anne blinked in confusion.

"What was that about?", she asked. Sora shrugged.

Suddenly, someone shouted, "HEY!"

The trio's heads snapped towards the direction the cry came from. The person who shouted was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, who was standing in the middle of the courtyard glaring at Mui. The head of the prison turned around and looked at the blonde.

"Was the punishment room comfortable enough for you?", he asked.

"I can't keep staying here!", Naruto exclaimed. By this time, Sora, Vanitas, and Anne had left their spot in the archway and joined the crowd watching Naruto and Mui. "I can't stay here when there is someone out to destroy my village!", the orange clad ninja yelled. "And what does that have to do with me?", Mui asked as he walked towards him. "I've heard that if I defeat you, the Tenrou seal will disappear!", Naruto replied. "I really don't wanna do this, but I guess it's the only way..."

"What is that idiot doing?!", Vanitas asked.

Mui closed his eyes. "Forget about it... there's no way that you can beat me in the state you're in right now," he said opening them.

"We'll see about that!", Naruto exclaimed as he ran to punch him. Mui stepped to the side and tripped Naruto. Sora growled and ran over to Naruto's side to help him up.

"Let me ask you something. What is your village to you?", Mui asked.

"You...!", Sora shouted as he ran to punch him, but was kicked in the chest and sent flying into Naruto. "Have you ever killed an innocent person so you could protect your village?", asked Mui.

"Are you saying that we can't protect our villages without doing something like that?!", Naruto exclaimed. Mui nodded. Naruto took a step forward, but collapsed.

"It hurts to breathe, doesn't it?", asked Mui. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking there's no way that you could be hurt from a move like that. Somehow, when you fight, you use chakra. If you use even the slightest bit, Tenrou will start to burn your body," he explained as Naruto writhed in pain. "No matter how much your village had you bear, they don't care at all."

"SHUT UP!", Sora cried as he ran forward and reeled back his fist. Mui grabbed his wrist and threw him towards Vanitas and Anne.

"Now, you don't want me to put Tenrou on you, do you?", he asked as two guards came out and dragged the two boys into the prison. "A couple days in the punishment room oughta teach ya!", the head guard said with a cruel grin.

They dragged the two boys through a series of hallways until they came to a set of stairs. The guards led them down the stairs until they came to a door. Sora and Naruto were shoved in and the door was slammed behind them.

Sora took a look around. "So this is the punishment room?", he asked. Naruto nodded. "There's pretty much nothing to do in here except sit and sleep," he explained.

The Keyblader sighed and sat down. The two said nothing for several minutes before Sora punched the wall in anger.

"I can't take this anymore!", he shouted.

...

...

...

For two days, the two stayed in the punishment room. Right now, Sora was slumped against the wall taking a nap while Naruto stared at the wall. Suddenly, a guard opened the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sora, your punishment ends today. You can come out," he said. Naruto nudged Sora awake before they crawled out and were lead back up the stairs.

"You can go to the mess hall and eat. I'm sure your friends are there waiting for you," he said. "Where is it?", Sora asked with a yawn. "Down that way," the guard said pointing to a hallway. Sora nodded and the two boys started to walk down the hallway. When they smelled food, they quickened their pace and came to a door that said 'MESS HALL'. They opened it to find a large cafeteria with many tables occupied by prisoners. When they all looked up from their plates, they stared at the teens. Sora gulped nervously, but Naruto noticed a prisoner eating ramen. "Hey, they serve ramen here! But I doubt it's as good as Ichiraku's!", he exclaimed with a grin.

He then noticed all the prisoners glaring at them. "You've probably shouldn't have said that, Naruto," Sora muttered. A tall man wearing a tattered brown jacket with yellow lines in the sleeves along with green pants then stood up and walked towards them. Sora and Naruto stepped back until they bumped into the wall.

"Wh-what do you want?", Sora stammered before he glared at the man. "You want to fight? We'll take you on!", he shouted.

"Yeah! Come on!", Naruto yelled as he and Sora got into fighting stances. Surprisingly, the man started to clap. The other prisoners smiled and started clapping too.

"Huh?", Naruto asked as he scratched his head. Sora smiled sheepishly and placed his arms behind his head. The man then stepped to the side and gestured to the table. "Go ahead," he said with a smile. "I don't really know what's going on, but...", Naruto said as he and Sora hopped on top of the table.

"Thank you! Thank you everyone!", Sora said flashing a cheesy grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village and Sora at your service! Nice to meet you all!", Naruto shouted striking a pose. The man that approached them grinned. "I'm Maroi. You two haven't been here for a week and you're already heroes!", he said.

"Only you would pull a gutsy move like that," a familiar moody voice said. Sora looked down to find Vanitas and Anne standing next to Maroi grinning. He smiled even more.

"Come on, I bet you're hungry," Maroi said leading them to an empty table as things started to calm down. "Escaping on your first day here and challenging Mui right after coming out of the punishment room! You two kids have guts!", he exclaimed as Sora and Naruto started eating ramen.

Sora grinned. "Ah, stop it. You're making me blush!"

Suddenly, a prisoner standing by a window gasped and shouted, "Hey! There's a fight going on outside!"

The five hopped up and dashed to the window to find a dozen prisoners fighting Mui at once. The head of the prison easily dodged their attacks and knocked them out. He made a hand sign and created a flame sword, setting the last one standing on fire. Anne clung to Naruto in fear as they watched the scene unfold. "What the h**l?!", Sora exclaimed as he turned around to leave, but was stopped by Maroi.

"Whoa now!", the man exclaimed. "I can't let that jerk Mui get away with that!", Sora shouted. "Hey, I've been here for two years, so I'm the one who knows the most about what's going on," said Maroi. "That guy he just set on fire, he wiped out an entire village by poisoning them."

"Why?", asked Naruto. "To get revenge on a woman. Listen kid, if I were you, I'd treasure my life. Why go wasting it by risking going against a piece of trash like him?", asked Maroi.

Sora sighed. "I guess you're right," he muttered. Maroi nodded. "Nice meeting you kid!", he said leaving the mess hall. "Yeah, you too!", Sora hollered.

As the four left the mess hall, they were unaware that a certain prisoner was listening to their conversation from the shadows...

Later that day...

"Attention prisoners. Exercise Time for today is over. All prisoners must return to their cells for roll call," a voice said over the intercom. Meanwhile, a guard was frantically running through an archway.

"Shoot! I'm gonna be late!", he exclaimed before an orange and yellow blur jumped out from behind a pillar and knocked him out. "Sorry about this, pal," Naruto muttered as he put the guard's clothes on. "OK, come on guys!", he said as Sora, Vanitas, and Anne hopped out from their hiding spots and followed him.

"Are you sure we shouldn't dress up like guards too?", asked Anne. "If we knocked out more, they'd get suspicious, and besides, we don't have Tenrou on us, so we can escape with no problem!", said Vanitas. When the coast was clear, the four teens exchanged grins before running down the steps as Naruto threw off his disguise. "Heh heh! That Shadow Clone should distract them!", Naruto exclaimed. "Listen guys, I couldn't escape by taking the land route, so let's take the sea route!"

"OK!", Sora said as they slipped through some fences. Several minutes later, they came to a cliff with raging currents below them.

"Uh... are you sure this is a good idea, Naruto?", Sora asked, raising his voice over the wind. Anne took a step forward and the ground crumbled, falling into the sea.

"Whoa! Mother-!", she cried hopping back.

"You guys will die if you jump from here," a voice said, startling them.

"Who's there?!", Sora asked turning around to find the mysterious prisoner from earlier standing several feet away from them.

"Why do you want to escape so much?", he asked.

"You're...!", Sora exclaimed, remembering their encounter with him two days ago.

"I want to escape so I can prove that I'm innocent!", Naruto shouted. "And just how do you plan on doing that?", asked the prisoner. "I don't know, but I'll find a way!", said Naruto.

"Even if you do manage to escape, you won't be able to prove anything."

The blonde growled. "Shut up! I can't just sit here and do nothing and wait for someone to catch the real culprit! Come on guys!", he shouted as he jumped off the cliff and into the current, followed by Sora. Vanitas and Anne exchanged looks before they jumped off too. The boy looked over the edge in surprise before he took off his bandana and tucked it away in his shirt before diving after them.

Meanwhile, Vanitas and Anne had been swept up against the rocks by the currents. The held on tightly as they watched Naruto and Sora getting tossed around in the water. "Shadow Clone-!", Naruto began but was cut off by a wave of water.

"Darn it! The currents are too fast!", he shouted before he got sucked underwater. "NARUTO!", Sora shouted in alarm before he also got pulled underwater with him. The two were slammed up against a rock, forcing Naruto to open his mouth and lose his breath. Sora quickly grabbed his friend by the wrist and held onto the rock tightly, but he lost his grip. Just when he and Naruto were about to get sucked into another current, the prisoner grabbed his wrist and pulled them out of the water. The mysterious prisoner quickly swam through the currents and into a small cave on the shore. Vanitas and Anne noticed this and carefully scaled their way down the rocks and into the cave, where the boy started a campfire to warm them up.

"You OK?", Anne asked sitting down next to Sora. The spiky haired boy shivered. "Yeah," he answered with a nod.

"Um, sorry about what I said earlier. Thanks for saving us," Naruto said as they turned to the prisoner, who was near the edge of the cave. All four of their jaws dropped when they saw his, or rather, HER figure.

"The currents here become faster the further out you go. If you two hadn't washed up against that rock, I wouldn't have been able to save you," the girl said as she tied her bandana back on her head. The girl turned around and noticed their looks of shock.

"What? What're you all staring at?", she asked.

"Are you a transvestite?", Naruto asked. Sora, Vanitas, and Anne face faulted.

_"Just like with Amaru...", _Sora thought.

The girl walked over to Naruto and knelt down to face him. A moment later, she slapped him.

"OW!"

"Who're you calling a transvestite?!", she yelled. "What?! You're a girl?!", Naruto asked surprised.

"Don't you dare tell anyone," she warned, but in a more feminine voice this time. "I just saved your lives. Don't forget that."

"Um, right. Got it," Naruto muttered. The girl sighed and sat down.

"Do you three remember what I told you in the courtyard?", she asked as she looked at Sora. "Yeah, you said something about trying not to dig a deeper pit," Sora replied.

"I said as a warning for you to not do something stupid. Looks like none of you got it at all," the girl said as she placed another log in the fire. "You guys always seem to be doing something reckless. And you call yourselves shinobi?"

"Well, what about you?!", asked Sora.

"My name's Ryuuzetsu, an ANBU from the Hidden Grass Village," said the girl. "I've been sent to Houzuki Castle because I've heard that Naruto had been thrown into the prison here."

"I'm Sora and this is Vanitas and Anne," said the spiky haired Keyblade wielder as he held his hand out and shook Ryuuzetsu's hand.

"What's your motive?", Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I know who framed you, Naruto," she said. The four gasped.

"Who?!", Sora asked, scooting closer to Ryuuzetsu.

"Mui."

Sora gasped.

"Mui is a jonin of the Hidden Grass. For many generations, his family's been Door Guards."

"What are Door Guards?", asked Sora.

"They are people with a duty to guard a certain door," Ryuuzetsu explained. "Inside that door lies a certain box... the Box of Extreme Bliss. Legend says that whoever opens it will have their wish granted."

"A box that grants wishes?", Naruto asked. Ryuuzetsu nodded.

"Nobody knows how it can grant wishes, but during the time of the Sage of Six Paths, the Hidden Grass Village managed to open it," said the girl. "They nearly took over the world thanks to it's power."

"What happened?!", Sora asked as he, Naruto, Vanitas, and Anne listened closely like they were being told a campfire story.

"No one really knows," she answered. "The legend said that one day, the Hidden Grass Village was destroyed and two new groups rose up opposing each other. The Fruit group wishes to revive the Hidden Grass while the group that I come from, the Flower, are against war. Mui comes from the Fruit group, and they intend to use the Box of Extreme Bliss as a weapon."

"Fruit and Flower? Man, those are lame names for groups," Vanitas remarked. Anne socked him in the face, shutting him up. Ryuuzetsu rose an eyebrow before she went back to explaining.

"According to the information we've gathered, a large amount of chakra is needed to open the box," she said. "And the Fruit Group has set their sights on you since you are a jinchuuriki, Naruto."

"So let me get this straight. Mui framed Naruto so this Fruit Group can use his chakra to open up a box?", asked Sora.

Ryuuzetsu nodded. "My mission is to stop them from opening the box."

"Then why did you save me and Sora? They won't be able to open the box if I die, right?", asked Naruto.

"If I did let someone die just so I could finish my mission, I'd become just like Mui," she said as she looked at the campfire. "He'll stop at nothing to open that box. He even sacrificed his own son," Ryuuzetsu said as a look of sadness appeared on her face. Sora's jaw dropped.

"I will kill Mui," Ryuuzetsu said with a growl.

"I don't want to make you upset, but did something happen between you and that guy?", asked Sora.

"You don't need to know," she snapped, but calmed down when she saw the apologetic look on the Keyblader's face.

"Naruto, remember when you challenge Mui? You said that if you defeated him, the seal will disappear," Ryuuzetsu said. "It's true. Once he dies, the Tenrou seal will disappear. When that happens, I would like you to destroy the Box of Extreme Bliss."

"So there's no way to erase the seal without killing Mui?", asked Vanitas.

"There's no need to kill Mui! I'll destroy the box myself!", Naruto said grinning.

"Yeah! We'll find that box and take it out before this Fruit Group even gets here!", said Sora.

"You two are making it sound so easy!", Ryuuzetsu exclaimed.

"There's nothing that we can't do!", said Sora. "Don't take us lightly!", Naruto exclaimed as he and Sora stood up and grinned. Anne and Vanitas sweat-dropped. Ryuuzetsu stared at them for a moment before smiling a bit, but hid it as she looked back at the flames.

"You guys should come back to Houzuki Castle with me," she said.

Sora grinned and slammed his fist into his palm.

"Yeah! Let's do this!", he shouted.

Vanitas rolled his eyes as the five made their way out of the cave and into the castle without being seen. They easily slipped past the guards and made it to their prison cells. "Man, the security here is low," Vanitas muttered as he silently climbed into his cell. "So... see ya in the morning?", Sora asked turning to Ryuuzetsu. She nodded.

"Yeah..."

"OK then. Good night!", he said as he slipped into his cell. Naruto gave a thumbs up and Anne gave a wave before quietly hopping up to their cells.

Sora got under the covers and looked up at the ceiling. He thought about what Ryuuzetsu had said earlier.

_"I will kill Mui," _Ryuuzetsu echoed in his head. His expression softened before he sighed. He rolled over, pulled the blanket over his head, and fell asleep.

As he slept, Ryuuzetsu was sitting in her cell lost in her own thoughts as well.

_"Muku... I understand now," _she thought as she stared at her bandana. The white haired girl clutched it tightly before she then tied up her hair and tied the bandana back on.

_"The Box of Extreme Bliss must never be opened!", _Ryuuzetsu thought as she looked out of her cell with a determined look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Things were pretty quiet the next day. As Sora walked down the hallway and towards the mess hall, he noticed a large empty laundry cart in the corner. He grinned mischievously as an idea popped into his head. He then raced towards the mess hall, ignoring the prisoners shouting at him to watch where he's going, and darted into the cafeteria and to the table where Naruto, Anne, Vanitas, and even Ryuuzetsu were sitting at.

"HEY GUYS!", he shouted loudly, surprising the four.

Anne nearly choked on her ramen before she glared at the spiky haired Keyblade wielder. "What the h**l, Sora?! You almost made me choke on this!"

Sora chuckled nervously. "Sorry Anne. Anyway, I got an awesome idea on my way here," he said.

"Does it have to do with Mui?", asked Ryuuzetsu. He shook his head.

"No, just come with me!", he said as he ran out of the mess hall. Naruto and Anne quickly slurped up the last of their ramen quickly before they got up and ran out of the mess hall with Sora in the lead.

When they found the laundry cart, Vanitas gave Sora a deadpan look.

"Really? THAT'S what you wanted us to see?", he asked.

"That, and I've come up with a way to have fun around this place since there's pretty much nothing to do out in the courtyard," Sora explained.

Vanitas and Anne gave each other mischievous smiles. "You thinkin' what I'm thinking?", asked the raven haired teen.

"Oh yeah," she said before they jumped into the cart. "So... who's pushing?"

Naruto's hand immediately shot up. Ryuuzetsu gave them an incredulous look.

"You're joking, right?"

Naruto and Sora smiled. "Nope," they said in unison before Sora hopped in.

"You want a ride?", the brunet asked. When she didn't answer, he gave her the puppy eyes.

"Pretty please?", he asked.

Ryuuzetsu sweat-dropped and sighed. "Fine," she muttered as she reluctantly climbed into the cart.

"Alright Naruto! Full steam ahead!", Sora shouted pointing forward.

"You got it!", the blonde shouted as he rapidly started to push the cart down the hallway. They passed by several prisoners who shouted angrily to watch where they were going, but they ignored them. Sora, Vanitas, and Anne yelled in excitement while Ryuuzetsu clutched the sides of the cart hoping that they wouldn't crash.

"ONE SIDE!", Vanitas yelled with a grin as they narrowly missed a guard.

"What the h**l are you doing?!", the man shouted as he chased after them.

"Faster Naruto!", Anne yelled. "He's gaining on us!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!", Naruto said as he ran faster. Once they were a good distance away, the blonde hopped in with them. By now, they were either screaming in fear or excitement.

"YAAAA-HOOOO!", Sora screamed with a wild look in his eyes.

"How do you steer this thing?", Vanitas asked. The excitement left Sora's face and was replaced by a look of panic.

"I don't know!", Sora responded.

"Then why the h**l did you wanna get in the cart in the first place, dumba**?!"

"HEY! I was bored out of my mind, so I wasn't thinking straight!"

As he and Vanitas argued, they failed to notice the wall they were heading straight towards, but Anne, Naruto, and Ryuuzetsu did.

Ryuuzetsu did the wise thing and hopped out of the laundry cart. She cringed as Sora, Naruto, Anne, and Vanitas crashed into the wall. They were sent flying out of the cart and sprawled out on the floor, except for Naruto, who was sent catapulting into the wall and hit it face-first.

"Ow...", Naruto muttered as he slid down.

"That... was awesome!", Anne shouted sitting up. "Let's do that again!"

"There you are!", the guard shouted as he finally caught up with them. "Do you five realized how much of a ruckus you've caused?!"

"Ah, give them a break," a familiar voice said. They looked up to see Maroi walking towards them with a smile. "They were just having fun."

The guard glared at them before he sighed. "Fine, I'll let it go THIS time, but if you do anything like that again...", he said as he left.

"Wow, thanks!", Sora said. "Don't mention it," Maroi said with a grin as he helped him up. "No one here's ever pulled a stunt like that before!"

"Well, I'm glad we're the first ones to!", Sora said.

Later that afternoon, Mui had walked out into the courtyard to check on the prisoners. Underneath the archway, Sora, Naruto, Ryuuzetsu, Vanitas, and Anne were standing together listening to Sora as he told a story. Naruto then noticed Mui and silently growled.

"And so we ended up on this dark beach and- hey Naruto, where are you going?", Sora asked as Naruto walked away from the archway and marched straight to Mui.

"What do you want now?", the head of the prison asked. "You do realize you'll be sent to the punishment room again if you fight me."

"I understand now...", Naruto said trailing off.

"What?"

"You set me up, didn't you?!", the blonde yelled pointing an accusing finger at him. A moment later, Mui sighed. Naruto ran to punch him, but Mui side-stepped and kneed him in the stomach.

"Is he an idiot or something?!", Ryuuzetsu whispered to Sora.

"You rotten...!", Naruto yelled as he ran to punch him again.

"Hidden Grass Style: Happashou!", Mui yelled as he rapidly struck Naruto with his palm and sent him reeling back. "Now stay put," Mui said as he turned on his heel.

"What is my village to me?"

Mui's eyes widened when Naruto said those words.

"I've seriously thought about what you said and the only things that popped up were dull," the orange clad ninja said. "My favorite ramen stand... my perverted master... to people like you, they may be pointless memories, but..."

Just then, the head guard with two other guards behind him walked out and pulled Naruto up by his arms. "According to the penalty rules at Houzuki Castle, you will be placed into the punishment room for one week!", the head guard said with a cruel smile. "Maybe we should put your name on it!"

As he laughed, he failed to notice the smirk that formed on Naruto's face. However, as they passed Sora, Ryuuzetsu, Anne, and Vanitas, Sora was the only one that noticed it before the door was slammed behind the guards.

_"Just what is he up to...?", _he thought.

...

...

The sun had started to set, meaning that it would be time to head back to their cells soon.

"This is great. JUST GREAT!", Sora said kicking a pillar, but kicked it too hard. "OW!"

"Taking out Mui is gonna be a lot harder with Naruto in the punishment room," said Ryuuzetsu.

"What's this about Mui?", Maroi asked casually as he walked over to them.

"Why do you care?", asked Vanitas.

"I've heard that Mui is going out to the cliff by the ocean currents tonight," Maroi said.

"Who told you that?", Vanitas asked crossing his arms.

"A friend."

A tick mark appeared on Vanitas's forehead.

"Why is he going there?", asked Sora.

"I've heard that he's gonna meet up with someone there," said Maroi.

"Do you know who?", asked Ryuuzetsu. Maroi shook his head. "Sorry, but no," he replied.

"One of us has to follow him to find out who," said Ryuuzetsu.

"But he's a jonin!", said Sora.

"We need someone to follow him that is quick on their feet, can hide their presence, and make a quick getaway if caught," said Ryuuzetsu. Slowly, all four of them turned to Anne, who was standing a few feet away looking at the sky with her arms placed behind her head. She then noticed them staring at her and blinked her visible eye in confusion.

"What?"

...

...

"This sucks...", Anne muttered as she skillfully made her way past the wire fence and into the clearing. "Why did it have to be me?"

_Flashback..._

_"Anne, when you follow Mui, be sure to stay at a distance where you can at least hear him without him seeing you," said Ryuuzetsu._

_Anne nodded._

_"Make sure you tell us what he said and who he was meeting with," the white haired girl said._

_"Yeah, I got it," Anne said as she walked away._

_End Flashback..._

Anne sighed and started walking slowly as she came to the cliff. However, she didn't hide behind one of the rocks near the edge. Instead, she climbed down the edge and scaled her way down the rocks like she did when Sora and Naruto jumped into the currents. Suddenly, a piece of rock fell out from beneath her foot and into the raging waters below. "Whoa! Holy crap, that was close," she said nervously as she landed on a ledge and got into a crouching position as she looked up. Standing on top of some rocks were several people dressed in dark red robes wearing porcelain animal masks. In the center, she could faintly make out a figure with blonde hair wearing a cloak and a Leaf headband.

_"Is that Naruto?!", _Anne thought. _"Wait... he didn't have his headband on last time I saw him." _She focused on the figure and listened closely.

"I have completed my misson," 'Naruto' said. "You'll let me see my son like you promised, right?"

_"Son? That's definitely not Naruto!", _thought the brunette.

"So... it seems that the only weakness of One Hundred Transformations Kazan is his son, huh?", asked one of the mysterious mask wearing figures.

"Why won't you transform back now?", asked a member in a monkey mask. By the sound of it's voice, Anne could tell it was a female.

'Naruto' frowned before he made a hand sign. He seemed to inflate before a puff of smoke appeared. The wind blew away the smoke and replacing 'Naruto' was a bald man with a goatee wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a sleeveless yellow jacket and black pants. Anne's visible eye widened.

"I've done what you said. I've posed as that Naruto kid and killed those jonin," said the man, who Anne presumed was Kazan. "You'll keep your end of the bargain, won't you?"

_"He's the one that framed Naruto!",_ Anne thought in realization.

"Of course we will...", said a masked man. "As soon as you die!"

Anne silently gasped as Kazan pulled out a weapon attached to a chain and wrapped it around the masked man. He then launched himself at the man and prepared to stab him, but a barrier appeared around the man and deflected the weapon as it fell out of his hand. Kazan seemed to be frozen as the other masked figures surrounded him. "Can't move huh? There's no one in this world that can go against our restraining jutsu," a member bragged. "We will let you see your son like we promised..." said the female member. "... in the afterlife!"

Anne's jaw dropped as one of the masked members made a hand sign before slamming his fist in Kazan's stomach, sending him into the raging currents below. One of the masked figures laughed. "He didn't even last a single strike!", he said. Suddenly, Mui appeared next to them.

"Ah, Mui! Now we can rest assured," said the female member. Mui said nothing as he stared over the edge where Kazan once stood. They then disappeared in a flash.

"Wha... what the h**l?! I gotta tell them about this right away!", Anne said to herself as she climbed back up the cliff. She took a quick look around to make sure that there were no traps set up before making a mad dash back to the prison. Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting in a meditative position inside the punishment room, seeming to ignore the noise outside.

...

...

"Sora."

The brunet didn't respond. Vanitas sighed.

"Sooorraaa...", he said in a singsong voice. Sora moaned and rolled over. A tick mark appeared on Vanitas's head.

**"SORA!"**, he yelled.

"GAH!", Sora shouted as he bolted up and punched Vanitas in the face, sending him six feet in the air.

"OW! WHAT THE F**K?!", Vanitas yelled as he landed on the floor.

"Whoops," Sora said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Vani."

Ryuuzetsu sweat-dropped at their antics.

"Hold on, what are you two doing in my cell?", asked Sora.

"Anne has information about last night," said Ryuuzetsu. Sora gasped. "Where is she?", he asked. "She's waiting for us in the courtyard," said Ryuuzetsu. "Let's not keep her waiting any longer then!", Sora yelled as he jumped up, grabbed Vanitas, and ran out of his cell with Ryuuzetsu following close behind. Outside, Anne was lying on a bench under the archway with her arms folded behind her head and her eyes closed.

"Hey."

She opened her visible eye and turned her head to find Sora, Vanitas, and Ryuuzetsu standing next to her.

"Finally," she said with a smile as she sat up. "So... what did you see?", asked Sora. "Well, I saw this group of people with weird animal masks talking to this guy that made himself look like Naruto with a Transformation Jutsu. I think his name was Kazan and these guys said they would let him see his son if he posed as Naruto and killed those jonin. They then betrayed him and sent him into the currents. After that, Mui suddenly appeared out of nowhere, but he didn't say anything before they left," she explained.

"Did you say that they wore animal masks?", asked Ryuuzetsu. Anne nodded. "Those people were members of the Fruit group. Apparently, they'll do anything to get their way," said the white haired girl. Sora growled. "So these guys used another guy to frame Naruto just so they can open up their stupid box?!", he yelled.

"Hey, keep it down. Remember, you're not the only ones out here," a familiar voice said. They turned around to find Maroi standing a few feet away from them leaning against a pillar. "So, the legend of the Box of Extreme Bliss is true then?", he asked. The four tensed at this.

"If you're with the Fruit, we won't let you do what you want with it!", said Sora.

"I'm not interested in that," said Maroi. "All I want is to live a quiet, peaceful life, but I can't escape since I'm under Tenrou, which means it'd be easier for me if I stuck to Mui."

"What's your point?", asked Ryuuzetsu. Maroi smiled. "You still don't get it?", he asked. "Once Mui dies, I'll be able to leave Houzuki Castle and your mission will be complete. So that means we're not enemies."

"What're you up to?", asked Vanitas.

"I'm going to set the stage," he said. Anne crossed her arms and narrowed her visible eye. "Why should we believe you?", she asked. "Well, why do you think that the Hidden Grass built the castle here of all places?", asked Maroi. "One reason is to hide the Box of Extreme Bliss."

Sora, Vanitas, Ryuuzetsu, and Anne's eyes widened at this.

"Another reason is so they can research on how to open the box with prisoners. You see, those sent here are good as dead. I don't know when I'm gonna end up sucked up dry of my chakra. I may not look it, but I'm pretty much as desperate as you," said Maroi.

"Just who the h**l are you?!", asked Sora. Maroi grinned. "For now, I guess I'm just a lackey of Mui's. So what're you gonna do? You gonna stalk me?", he asked as he walked away, leaving the four glaring at him.

For the next few days, the four continued to meet under the archway. Sora and Anne often walked around the castle to memorize the hallways while Vanitas and Ryuuzetsu observed Maroi from a distance.

"Hey guys, did you hear?", Anne asked as she sat down at their usual table in the mess hall with a bowl of ramen.

"What?", asked Sora.

"Today's the day that Naruto's gonna come out of the punishment room," she explained. "We're gonna have to tell him about everything that's happened the past few days."

Sora nodded. "Right."

Later that day, just as Anne said, Naruto had been released from the punishment room. Sora filled him in about everything that had happened the past few days as they walked to the archway, where Anne, Ryuuzetsu, and Vanitas were waiting. The two sat down on the bench next to Anne and Vanitas while Ryuuzetsu leaned against the wall.

"So Maroi is working for Mui?", asked Naruto. "We don't exactly know, so we can't trust him yet," said Ryuuzetsu. "But he may be our only chance."

"You said that the Box of Extreme Bliss can grant any wish, right? So why doesn't the Flower use it to bring peace to the world?", asked Naruto. "It's too risky," said Ryuuzetsu. "That box makes people think that war will bring peace. Something like that should never exist!"

Naruto was silent for a moment before he asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Did you know Mui's son?"

"Why are you asking me that?", asked Ryuuzetsu.

"You sounded kind of sad when you talked about him," said Naruto.

Ryuuzetsu looked down sadly. "His name was Muku. He was my best friend," she said softly. Sora gave her a sympathetic look.

"I see," Naruto said as he stood up. "That's all I need to hear. I can trust you," he said.

"Aren't you afraid of the Tenrou seal, Naruto?", asked Ryuuzetsu. Naruto grinned and turned to her. "Of course I am! But I'm even more afraid of losing myself!"

Ryuuzetsu's visible eye widened before she smiled. "I got it."

Sora stared at the prisoners in the courtyard. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He grinned.

Anne noticed this and said, "Sora, I know that look... what're you up to?"

"Group huddle guys!", he whispered as the five got into a group huddle. "Remember that we sort of caused an uproar with that laundry cart stunt last week?", he asked. They nodded. "OK, so here's what we'll do...", he said as he started whispering his plan to them.

Later, Mui was walking under the archway.

"WHAT THE H**L ARE YOU DOING?!"

He turned around to find Naruto and Ryuuzetsu fighting. The girl punched him, sending him reeling into two prisoners, which he shoved back as he ran back at her. Naruto punched Ryuuzetsu, sending her reeling back. She turned around and elbowed another prisoner in the stomach hard.

"AGH!", the man cried as he clutched his stomach.

"Don't just stand there like some sort of idiot, blockhead!", Ryuuzetsu shouted before running off with a grin.

"You brat!", he yelled running after her with some more prisoners following him.

"You're not getting away from us!", a prisoner shouted.

"Catch me if you can!", Ryuuzetsu taunted. "I'll take you all on!"

Meanwhile, Sora was dealing with three prisoners surrounding him. He ducked as a prisoner threw a punch at him and punched the man in the stomach before moving on to the next one. He whipped around and delivered a punch in the chin to a man behind him. He bent backwards as a man nearly kicked his chihead side-stepped as another prisoner charged at him but faceplanted on the ground.

Inside, the prisoners in the mess hall were watching the riot in excitement. Maroi smiled. "So, it's started huh?", he asked leaving the room.

Back outside, Naruto punched several prisoners and used one of them as a launch pad to propel him towards another prisoner and kicked him in the face. Nearby, Vanitas managed to tick off several prisoners by giving them a very rude hand gesture. He grinned as he dodge several punches aimed at him and kicked a large man in the face, sending him flying several feet back into another inmate. He ducked and knocked a man off his feet before he whipped around and grabbed a prisoner's fist that was aimed at him. He smirked as he made the man punch himself in the face. "Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Why are you hitting yourself?", he joked before he barely dodged a kick aimed at his stomach.

Anne smirked at the prisoners in front of her. One of them grinned. "Now, just cause you're a girl doesn't mean we'll go easy on ya!", he shouted as he ran towards her. She swiftly dodged the punch and kneed him in the stomach. She cracked her knuckles and grinned. "Alright... who wants some?!", she yelled. All five men rushed towards her. She quickly jumped up and delivered a spin kick to one and kicked another in the shin.

Several feet away from her, Ryuuzetsu swiftly dodged the punches and kicks aimed at her. She elbowed a man in the stomach behind her and flipped him over before quickly turning around and kicked a man in the back of his neck, knocking him out. Inside the mess hall, Maroi managed to start another riot by breaking an inmate's boom box, angering him. Two guards watched the fight from a shadowy area.

"What're you waiting for?! Stop them!", one of the guards ordered. The other guard nodded as he very stupidly charged towards the riot, only to be sent flying back by a punch. "Seriously?!", Vanitas asked before returning to the fight.

Ryuuzetsu hopped over to where Naruto and Sora were standing back to back. "Alright, the riot should keep Mui busy, now go!", she ordered. The two nodded as they ran away from the fight and towards the tower. "Good luck!", she called before her head snapped towards the archway where Mui was standing.

"Your plan better work, Sora," she muttered before she quickly hid behind a pillar and prepared to attack Mui. "Time to end this," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora and Naruto peeked out from behind a corner to make sure that the coast was clear before they jumped up to the next floor. They ran up the stairs that led to Mui's office.

"Ryuuzetsu should keep Mui busy long enough so we should be able to find the door that leads that box," Sora whispered. They silently walked towards the desk and started looking at documents. "Come on, there's gotta be at least some sort of clue about that door somewhere!", whispered Naruto. Sighing, Sora turned around to find a bookcase. Remembering a scene in a movie, he looked at the center shelf and pushed on one of the books, opening a secret door. Sora grinned. "Cool," he said.

"Nice one, Sora!", Naruto said as they quickly slipped through the secret passage way, finding several sets of stairs leading down. They jumped down every ten steps to descend quicker. Soon, they reached a dark, murky area. Naruto picked up a torch to use as a source of light as they walked. They then stopped in front of a strange door with a face on it.

"So the weird box that can grant any wish is in there, huh?", asked Sora. Naruto then took off his jacket, revealing the Tenrou seal on his chest. "If we do this, we should be able to release the Tenrou seal without killing the old man," said Naruto.

Outside, Mui turned around to see Ryuuzetsu jumping out from behind the pillar and charging at him with a kunai. The owner of Houzuki Castle dodged it before pulling out a chained weapon and threw it at Ryuuzetsu, jumped out of the way as it lodged itself into the pillar. He grinned and Ryuuzetsu gasped. "Hold on, you're not Mui!", she exclaimed. He then ran away with Ryuuzetsu in pursuit. "Get back here!", she yelled.

Inside, Naruto prepared to make a Shadow Clone when the lights suddenly turned on. "What the?!", Sora yelled as people wearing animal masks surrounded them and pointed their fingers at their necks, paralyzing the two boys. The mysterious masked people chuckled evilly. "At last, the Jinchuurki is ours!", one of them exclaimed. Mui walked out of the shadows and picked up the torch. He then walked over to them. "You really are idiots," he said before rapidly striking them in the chest, knocking them out. "What about the boy?", asked the female member as she gestured to Sora.

"Tie him up," ordered Mui. The masked people nodded as they tied Sora up and set him down in a corner before placing Naruto on a table. "First, I'll remove Tenrou," he said as he made a hand sign and placed his hand on Naruto's chest. "Release!"

The seal disappeared. "Please leave me alone. I need to concentrate," he said. The masked Fruit members nodded before they disappeared with a shushin. Outside, Maroi stood on a roof and stared at the clouds beyond the prison walls. "Here goes... Lighting Style, Signal Fire!", he shouted as he sent a massive bolt of lightning into the sky. Nearby, Vanitas, who was holding a prisoner in a headlock, noticed this. "What's he up to?", he asked. Anne kicked away an inmate before landing next to him. "Beats me," she said before jumping towards another prisoner.

Back inside, Sora slowly started to regain consciousness. He glanced at several tubes filled with chemicals before his eyes wandered over to the table, where Mui had started to draw chakra from Naruto. He gasped.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!", he yelled as he struggled to get up, but stopped when he heard a low humming noise. He slowly turned to the door with the face carved into it with a nervous expression as a seal on Naruto's stomach glowed before dark red chakra emerged from it and entered the door. Sora's eyes widened.

_"Crap, that's the Nine Tails' chakra! This is so not good!"_, he thought as he struggled to get to his feet. Meanwhile, Naruto's eyes flashed red, yellow, and blue before he created a Rasengan and attempted to hit Mui with it, but the jonin jumped away.

"So much chakra...", he muttered. "The Nine Tails Jinchuuriki is indeed impressive."

The Keyblader growled as he finally got to his feet. "I've heard you sacrificed your own son just to open up this box! What kind of sick, twisted freak does that?!", he yelled. "You really wanna open it up that badly?"

"It is for the future of the Hidden Grass Village," Mui replied. Naruto used the table to hoist himself back up as he said, "Don't you dare use the future for an excuse! A guy like you that can't even protect the little things isn't fit to talk about the future!"

"I asked you if you had ever killed someone innocent just for your village," said Mui. "Shut up!", Naruto shouted.

"I feel the same way as you do."

Sora and Naruto's eyes widened at these words. "What do you mean by that?", Sora asked before the ground suddenly began to shake. Sora lost his balance and fell flat on his back. Nearby, the wall around the door started to crack before it completely crumbled, revealing a giant cube shaped object.

"That is why I must open this box!", Mui exclaimed before he narrowly dodged a piece of falling rubble. Naruto quickly put his jacket on before he grabbed a shard of glass and began slicing through the ropes that bound Sora. Once he was free, the two quickly ran back up the stairs with Mui following them from close behind. Naruto used the wall for support as they climbed the stairs. Sora noticed this and asked, "Hey, you OK, Naruto?" The blonde nodded. "Yeah, just feel a little dizzy from him taking some of my chakra, that's all," he told him. Suddenly, Mui jumped past them and used a chain to swing up to another set of stairs. He then came swinging their way and rammed his palm into Naruto's chest.

"Fire Style, Tenrou!", he yelled as he placed the seal back on Naruto's chest. "Not again!", the orange clad ninja groaned as he crashed through the wall. Mui then swung towards Sora, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Uh-uh! No way you're putting that seal on ME!", the Keyblade wielder yelled as he jumped into the hole that Naruto created. He jumped onto the roof and landed next to Naruto and helped him up. Suddenly, the ground started shaking again, gaining all of the rioting prisoners' attention, including Maroi, Vanitas, Anne, and Ryuuzetsu. Their heads snapped towards the center of the courtyard, where a giant ray of light emerged and shot into the sky before a giant stone box with faces carved into it appeared in it's place.

"Whoa! The Box of Extreme Bliss is the door itself?!", Maroi yelled. Under the archway, the Fruit members smiled evilly under their masks. "At last, our wish will finally come true!", the female member exclaimed. "Where is Mui?! Get him here now!", a member wearing a wolf mask ordered. "The Box will grant the wish of it's Door Guard!"

Anne gasped when she saw them from where she was standing. "Those are the people I saw by the cliff!", she whispered to Vanitas and Ryuuzetsu.

"Ah, there he is! Mui, get down here and wish for the revival of the Hidden Grass!", a man wearing a horse mask declared as Mui started to walk towards them. "Surely your son would want the same thing!"

They then walked out into the courtyard as the prisoners stared in confusion. Mui made a hand sign before holding both of his palms in front of the box.

"O Box of Extreme Bliss, open hence!", he shouted as his palms began to glow as well as the box. Nearby, Sora and Naruto staggered into the courtyard. The two gasped when they saw a tear run down Mui's face.

"What the...? Is he crying?", asked Sora.

"O Box of Extreme Bliss, I make a wish for my son... please... let me see Muku!", the jonin yelled, making Sora, Naruto, Ryuuzetsu, Vanitas, and Anne gasp.

_"He did all of this... so he could see his son?", _Sora thought.

"Box of Extreme Bliss, please grant my wish!", he pleaded. The box started to glow brighter.

"Mui, what are you doing?!", one of the Fruit members demanded. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Ever since the day I lost my son, Muku, the Grass village has been dead to me!", Mui exclaimed. The Fruit rushed forward to attack him. Ryuuzetsu and Anne stepped forward to try to stop them but suddenly, a pair of chains came flying out of nowhere and rushed towards the Fruit members. They barely dodged them and landed back on the ground. Much to everyone's surprise, a SECOND Mui stood there holding the weapon. "Whoa, what the?!", Anne asked as she rapidly looked back and forth at the two.

"Now did I ask for your help?", the first Mui asked. "Oh shut up. I was going to kill you later," the second Mui said as he stood up. He made a hand sign and a puff of smoke appeared. When it disappeared, Kazan was standing there. Anne's jaw dropped.

"No way! That's Kazan!", she exclaimed. "I thought he died that night!"

"If it wasn't for you, Mui, my son and I would be dead by now," said Kazan to Mui before he glared at the Fruit. "How dare you humiliate Hundred Transformations Kazan!"

"Mui... how dare you betray us!", exclaimed a member of the Fruit. "You've been planning on bringing your son back from the start, weren't you?!"

Kazan prepared to attack them when the box made a low humming noise. Everyone froze as the mouth on the face opened up. Everyone tensed, not knowing what was about to happen next, A moment later, someone stepped out of it. It was a teenage boy around 17 with pale skin and dull black hair. He wore a torn gray shirt with a pair of pants torn at the edges. Everyone's jaws dropped and stared at the scene in shock.

"Muku...", Ryuuzetsu somehow managed to say. Mui smiled as he looked at the teen.

"Father?", asked Muku.

"Muku... please forgive me... I was wrong," said Mui as he took a step forward. Suddenly, Muku rushed forward and stabbed Mui in the chest with his bare hand, shocking everyone in the courtyard, including Ryuuzetsu. He yanked his hand out and stared straight ahead with an emotionless face as his father fell to the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him.

"What the f...", Vanitas trailed off.

"MUI!", Kazan yelled as he ran towards Muku and prepared to attack him, but was bisected by the teen's bare hand. Anne covered mouth in horror as Sora resisted the urge to throw up at the sight. Vanitas only stared at the scene in shock and disgust. Muku then turned around and looked at Mui.

"Yes... you were wrong, father," he said as he licked the blood off his fingers. "You shouldn't have let me out of the box."

Sora then snapped out of it, growled, and glared at the pale teen. "What the h**l are you doing?!", he yelled.

"Old Man Mui just brought you out of the box and THIS is how you repay him?!", Naruto yelled. Suddenly, Ryuuzetsu appeared in front of them and held her arm out in front of the two, signaling for them to stay out of it. She then glared at the pale teen.

"Muku!", she yelled, gaining his attention. She reached up for her bandana and asked, "Why...? That's not..."

She then yanked off her bandana, revealing her long white hair as she held her bandana in front of her. "That's not like you at all!", she yelled.

Sora and Naruto stared at her in surprise.

"Don't lose sight of your true self! Remember what you were like before you were thrown into that box, Muku!", she yelled. Muku looked at the bandana and his eyes widened before they darkened to a black color. He gasped and twitched.

"Muku!", Ryuuzetsu shouted in worry as she tried to rush forward, but was stopped by Sora. "Ryuuzetsu, don't! You don't know what this guy could do next!", the Keyblader exclaimed as Vanitas and Anne quickly ran to their side. "What's going on?!", Anne asked.

"I don't know, but I can feel a very bad chakra coming from him," Naruto said as they turned to Muku, who was clutching his head. The teen screamed in pain as he transformed into a giant monstrous creature with claws, wings, and sharp teeth. "What... what the h**l?!", Sora asked as the group stared in horror. The giant creature raised it's clawed hand and prepared to strike. Sora quickly grabbed Ryuuzetsu's wrist and jumped away with Naruto, Vanitas, and Anne before it swiped at the Fruit members, breaking one of the member's mask. The five landed on the roof with Maroi, who jumped in surprise before getting in a fighting stance, along with Sora and Vanitas.

"What are you doing?! Don't come over here!", he warned. The six stared in horror as the Box of Extreme Bliss sucked the Fruit member into it's mouth. The prisoners in the courtyard panicked and started to run away and avoiding the creature as it swiped at them.

"Ryuuzetsu... I'm sorry to say this but... he's not the guy you knew anymore," Naruto said with a grim expression.

"I guess that I'm the one that has no right to be a shinobi," Ryuuzetsu said as she looked down with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't say that!"

She looked up surprised to see that it was Sora who said that.

"Ryuuzetsu, this is no time to cry! Right now we need to focus on taking that thing down!", he exclaimed. Naruto then made a hand sign and a puff of smoke appeared. Sora waved the smoke out of his face and stared at Naruto in surprise. Naruto now wore a red coat with a black flame pattern on the bottom, just like Anne's. Also, he had orange rings around his now yellow eyes. Next to him stood a Shadow Clone.

"Whoa, so that's Sage Mode?", Maroi asked as he crossed his arms with an impressed look on his face. Ryuuzetsu stared at him in confusion. "Sage Mode?", she asked. Sora grinned. "Yeah! He can enter it when he absorbs Natural energy, which you get from outside your body. He's the only one I know that can use it," he explained as he held his hand out and summoned Kingdom Key, surprising Ryuuzetsu and Maroi. "You're a Keyblade wielder?!", asked Maroi. Sora grinned and nodded. "Yep, and so are they!", he said gesturing to Vanitas and Anne. As if on cue, Vanitas summoned his Keyblade, Void Gear and Anne summoned her Keyblade, Way of the Ninja.

"I'll handle this!", Naruto said as he and his clone started to create a Rasengan.

"What are you doing?", asked Ryuuzetsu. "I think that if I destroy the box, Muku will come to his senses!", he exclaimed before jumping off the roof and dashing towards the monster.

"SAGE ART, GIANT RASENGAN!", he yelled as he slammed the giant ball of chakra into the Box of Extreme Bliss. Surprisingly, there wasn't even a dent on it!

"No way! That should have destroyed it!", Sora exclaimed.

"It's useless," said the creature in Muku's voice. "I've tried destroying it on the inside countless times, but it never worked."

"Hey! Why did you kill Mui?!", Sora shouted. "You expect me to be grateful to a father who sent his own son into this box?!", asked the creature. "Mui may have made the wrong choice, but still, all this time, he's been trying to rescue you from it!", he yelled. "He did everything for you, even if that meant going against the entire world!", Naruto yelled as he and his clone sped towards it to punch it, but it dodged them and flicked the clone away, causing to dispel. Sora and Naruto used this opportunity to jump towards the creature. Sora raised the Keyblade high as he brought it down, but the monster quickly flew away and Sora and Naruto landed on top of the box.

"It's useless. You can never reach me with your attacks," said the creature. Naruto then crouched down.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to fight monsters with monsters!", he shouted.

"Wait, what're you-?", asked Sora.

"Summoning Jutsu!", the blonde yelled as he slammed his palm onto the ground. Sora was blinded by a puff of smoke and when it disappeared, he found that he was standing on top of a giant toad with Naruto. "Hey! Who're you calling a monster?!", the frog demanded. "Whoops. Hehe... sorry, Chief Toad, it slipped out," Naruto said sheepishly.

"Gamabunta?!", asked Sora.

"Well, if it isn't the kid with the Keyblade! Never thought I'd be seeing you when I was summoned!", Gamabunta said with a smirk before looking down to see that he was sitting on the box. "Huh?! What's the Box of Extreme Bliss doing here?!", he asked as he jumped off.

"You know about it?!", asked Naruto as he held on tightly.

"Of course I do! This was the ultimate weapon during the time of the Sage of Six Paths!", the giant toad explained before dodging the razor sharp feathers that were thrown by the creature and landed next to the building where Vanitas, Ryuuzetsu, Maroi, and Anne were on.

"What's Satori doing here?!", asked Gamabunta.

"Who the heck is Satori?", asked Anne. "He's an entity brought forth by the Box of Extreme Bliss. That guy is a puppet that captures enemies and throws it into the box. He can also read hearts, meaning he can sense when you're about to attack him," said Gamabunta. "I have no idea how the box came into existence, but it can make allies into enemies that have been thrown into it."

"Well, maybe we can take him down with this!", Sora stated as he pulled a summoning gem out of his pocket. He tossed it up in the air and shouted, "Come on out... BAHAMUT!"

A blue dragon the size of Gamabunta appeared and landed next to them. "WHOA!", Naruto yelled in surprise. Sora hopped onto it's head and turned to Ryuuzetsu, Vanitas, and Anne. "Well, what're you waiting for?! Come on!", he yelled.

Ryuuzetsu stared up at Bahamaut in amazement before she nodded, tied her bandana back on, and hopped onto Bahamut's head along with Anne and Vanitas. "Hold on!", he warned as Bahamut shot straight up in the air and zoomed toward Satori. Bahamut slashed at him with his claws, but Satori flew out of the way.

"Watch out!", Gamabunta yelled as he drew out his sword and quickly deflected the feathers aimed at them. The toad then began hopping away on buildings. "You're running away?!", asked Naruto. "It's what I intended to do from the start," said Gamabunta. "I used Naruto's fighting spirit so he couldn't read my heart! There's no way you guys can beat that freak face-on! Is someone manipulating Satori?"

"Nope," Sora responded. "Then that means he's gone berserk. Once he sucks everyone into the Box of Extreme Bliss, he'll go for everything else. That's how entire counties have been wiped off the face of the map back in the day. Anyone swallowed by Satori will never be able to return to normal ever again, so the only way to stop Satori is to stuff him back in the box or kill him!", Gamabunta said as the two large creatures landed in the clearing.

"Then what should we do now?", asked Naruto. "Guess it's time for Plan B!", Sora exclaimed.

"What's Plan B?", asked Anne.

"This!", Sora said as he held his Keyblade high in the air. A bright light surrounded him, forcing everyone to shut their eyes. When they opened them, Sora was still there, but his clothes were now white and he had two Keyblades strapped to his back. Naruto and Ryuuzetsu's jaws dropped.

"Oh, so NOW you're using Final Form," Vanitas deadpanned.

"Hey, I didn't have time to use it in the first place!", Sora retorted before he jumped off of Bahamut and sped towards Satori.

"What're you doing kid?! Get back here or Satori will get you!", yelled Gamabunta. Sora ignored the giant toad and reached for Oathkeeper.

"Here goes!", he yelled as he jumped in the air. "FIRAGA!"

A massive ball of fire appeared at the tip of the Keyblade. He brought the Keyblade down and the fireball zoomed towards Satori. Just when it seemed that it was about to hit him, the monster dodged and sped out of the way.

"Darn it, missed!", he yelled as he held Oathkeeper up high. "BLIZZAGA!", he shouted as he fired a massive ball of ice at the monster, but once again, it flew out of the way.

"Are you kidding me?!", he yelled.

"DARK CANNON!"

Sora gasped and looked up in time to see Vanitas fire a large beam of light at Satori. However, the giant monster simply flew out of the way. Vanitas landed next to Sora and growled.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!", he screamed. Bahamut then flew over them and opened his mouth, firing a massive blue fireball at the monster, but once again, he flew out of the way and the fireball ht the Box of Extreme Bliss, creating an explosion. When the smoke disappeared, the box still sat there without a single scratch.

"Holy crap, guess that thing really is indestructable," Anne said to herself before she readied her Keyblade. "Guys, this guy can't keep up his little dance forever, so I say that the moment he slows down, we strike."

"I don't know about that, but we can give it a try," said Sora. "Let's see if he can dodge this," he muttered as he reached for Oblivion. He got into a stance as he held both Oathkeeper and Oblivion in each hand. "ZANTETSUKEN!", he yelled as he ran forward at full speed, matching Satori's speed. He slashed in an X shape. Surprisingly, Satori managed to dodge the blow. "ARGH! JUST HOLD THE H**L STILL, WILL YA?!", he shouted pulling at his hair in annoyance. Suddenly, Bahamut scooped him, Anne, and Vanitas and flew back to Gamabunta.

"Bahamut, what're you doing?! The fight's that way! It's not like you to run away from a fight!", Sora cried. Bahamut roared in his face. "OK, sorry big guy! No need to snap...", said Sora as they landed next to Naruto and Gamabunta.

"I don't get it. Wasn't this supposed to be a box that could grant any wish?", asked Naruto. "Something like that doesn't exist," said Gamabunta. "What's your wish, anyway? Peace? Money? The world? Whatever it is you wish for, you'll have to get it with your own strength! The only thing that comes out of that thing is evil power."

"But Mui was trying to save his son, Gamabunta!", Sora exclaimed. "You humans can be so optimistic at times. Even TOO optimistic," Gamabunta said.

Sora crossed his arms. "I'm gonna take that as a compliment," he said.

"Anyway, if you put an apple in that box, it's only gonna give you back a rotten apple!", said the toad. Ryuuzetsu looked down sadly at these words.

Anne gasped. "Guys! He's coming!", she exclaimed as she pointed at a rapidly approaching Satori. Naruto hopped onto Gamabunta's hand. "Throw me!", he yelled. Gamabunta nodded and did so.

Sora gripped both Keyblades tightly. "Let's go, Bahamut!", he yelled as Bahamut sped forward.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!", Naruto yelled as ten clones appeared around him, each with a Rasengan. They all lunged at Satori, but the giant bird-like monster easily evaded them.

"SONIC BLADE!", Anne yelled as she jumped off of Bahamut and sped towards Satori, who once again dodged.

"DANG IT!", she hollered as Bahamut caught her.

Without warning, Satori lunged at Gamabunta, who jumped out of the way before grappling hands with him. He then smirked and opened his mouth, revealing Naruto standing on his tongue with a Rasenshuriken ready.

"WIND STYLE, RASENSHURIKEN!", he yelled as he jumped out of Gamabunta's mouth and threw his arm foreward. Satori moved quickly out of the way and Naruto's attack hit the ground, causing an explosion.

"Not even that could hit him!", Naruto exclaimed. Ryuuzetsu, Sora, Vanitas, and Anne hopped off of Bahamut and they all stared at Satori.

"Hmm... I got an idea. Sora, Bahamut, come on!", he yelled as he jumped into the air. He then dove into the ground and started drilling through until he was underneath Satori. "ERUPTION!", he yelled as he jumped out and brought Void Gear up. Satori quickly evaded the attack, but then Vanitas quickly used a Teleport ability and appeared behind him, leaving an afterimage of him where he once stood before it quickly disappeared.

He smirked and shouted, "DARK THUNDAGA!", as several dark bolts of lighting shot out of his Keyblade and towards Satori. Once again, he quickly dodged. Bahamut then flew towards him with Sora on his head. "MEGA FLARE!", he yelled as he and Bahamut shot a massive ray of light at Satori, but once again, their attack failed and it hit the ground, creating an explosion. Sora then jumped out of the smoke with both Oathkeeper and Oblivion raised high above his head. "Take this!", he yelled as he brought them down, but he missed and crashed into the ground, forcing him out of Final Form.

"I told you that he can read your heart, kid! The only way to take him down is to not think of anything," Gamabunta explained.

"Now how am I supposed to do that?", Sora asked as he pushed himself up.

"HE'S COMING!", shouted Naruto. Satori appeared next to Gamabunta. He grabbed his foot and swung him around before throwing back towards the prison.

"CHIEF TOAD!", Naruto yelled.

Meanwhile, Maroi stood on the roof and watched the fight. "Hm... guess it's not so peaceful after all...", he muttered. Suddenly, Gamabunta came flying at him.

"AH! NOT COOL!", he yelled as he comically jumped out of the way before Gamabunta crashed into the roof.

Back with Sora and the gang, they ran back into the prison with Satori in pursuit.

"You OK?!", Sora called to Gamabunta. Bahamut then flew towards Satori and engaged him. He roared as he quickly dodged the razor sharp feathers aimed at him before whipping his tail around in an attempt to hit him, but missed. He landed next to Gamabunta and the others.

"He's reading all of our moves...", said Anne. Satori chuckled. "Are you afraid? You may have the ability to wield a Keyblade and use Sage Jutsu, but you have yet to free yourselves from fear," Satori said.

"SHUT UP!", Gamabunta yelled. Bahamut roared as if he said the same thing before the giant toad drew out his blade and brought it down, only for Satori to jump out of the way. "Don't listen to him!"

Sora nodded as he and Naruto jumped towards Satori. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!", Naruto yelled creating several Shadow Clones. Suddenly, the Tenrou seal activated and Naruto cried out in pain before falling to the ground, exiting Sage Mode. "NARUTO!", Sora yelled in alarm as he, Ryuuzetsu, Anne, and Vanitas ran to his side. "It's the Tenrou, isn't it?", asked Ryuuzetsu. Naruto weakly nodded. Satori used this opportunity as an advantage.

**"DIE!",** Satori yelled as he fired a massive ball of red energy at them. Suddenly, Gamabunta and Bahamut jumped in front of them and took the blow themselves.

"CHIEF TOAD!"

"BAHAMUT!"

"Ngh... sorry everyone...", Gamabunta winced before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Bahamut gave what looked like an apologetic look before he too disappeared. Satori cackled maniacally as he lunged at them with another ball of energy. Realizing there was nowhere to run, Sora shut his eyes, preparing for the inevitable.

Suddenly, something slammed the attack aside and scooped them up. Sora opened his eyes and found that he and the others were wrapped up in... a tentacle?

"Whoo, that's one dangerous box!", a voice stated. They looked up to see that the voice belonged to a giant ox-like octopus with eight tails. "This guy ya'll are fighting got some sting. Kick his butt quick and show him who's king!", the eight tailed octopus rapped. Anne, Vanitas, and even Ryuuzetsu gave it a comedic 'WTF?!' expression while Sora and Naruto stared up at it in surprise. "Killer B?", asked Sora.

The octopus, now known as Killer B, grinned before he punched Satori and sent him flying.

"Killer B's here to back ya'll up, yeah!", he rapped poorly, making the five sweat-drop. He held his fist in front of Naruto and Sora. The two exchanged glances before they both bumped fists with Killer B.

"Um, yeah... believe it," Naruto stated.

"Hey Sora! Naruto!"

Sora gasped. He knew that voice from anywhere. The five look down to see that all of Naruto's friends as well as his own were standing below them with some Leaf Shinobi behind them. Tsunade and Shizune were even with them wearing the standard Hidden Leaf jonin outfit. Riku crossed his arms and looked up at Sora, Naruto, Ryuuzetsu, Anne, and Vanitas with a smile.

"You guys need some help?"

* * *

Author note: Happy Birthday Naruto!


	6. Chapter 6

Sora's eyes nearly popped out at the sight.

"GUYS?!", he asked as Killer B lowered them to the ground and released them. "What're you doing here?!"

Suddenly, he was tackled by a green and blue blur and fell to the ground.

"Sora!", one of them shouted happily.

"Donald? Goofy?!", he asked surprised. The duo grinned and hugged him.

"Aw Sora, we're sorry we didn't come sooner!", Goofy exclaimed before they got off of him.

"I don't get it. What's going on?", asked Anne.

Sora frowned when he saw the Hokage. He opened his mouth to say something but Vanitas beat him to it.

"You have some nerve showing up here after what you did to Naruto," Vanitas growled at Tsunade.

Anne gasped before she whacked Vanitas on the head. "Vanitas, shut up! This is the Hokage you're talking to!", she warned.

"No... he's right Anne," said Tsunade. "You see, this was Naruto's mission."

"Mission?", asked Naruto. Kakashi nodded and ruffled Naruto's hair. "You see, no one suspected that you did it from the start," he said. Naruto, Sora, Vanitas, and Anne stared blankly at everyone in front of them.

Three... two... one...

**"WHAAAAAAATTTTT?!", **they screamed with comical blank-eyed expressions. Kakashi cleaned out his ear with his pinky hoping to get his hearing back.

"So why did you keep it a secret if it was a mission then?!", Sora demanded.

"Well, if we told him, he'd most likely flip out," said Kiba. "I guess you're right about that," said Sora, calming down a little. He then turned to Riku and the others and asked, "So why are you guys here? I thought you said that you were staying out of it."

"I'll explain this to him," a voice said. A very familiar friend stepped out from behind Terra. Sora gasped.

"Your Majesty?!"

King Mickey smiled sadly. "Yep, you see, when I was told about Naruto being accused, I thought the same thing you did and sent you that letter. However, after I sent it, I received another letter from Tsunade that said that no one believed that he was accused but kept it a secret. A little bit after you and Vanitas left, I went to Destiny Islands and explained everything to the others. Yes, they were a little mad at first and demanded to come here."

"A little mad? It took me, Xion, Terra, and Riku to hold Roxas back and keep him from lashing out at the King!", said Lea.

Sora's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you say anything?! While you all took your sweet time, Naruto was getting beating up and sent to the punishment room while I was forced to watch from the sidelines!", he said. "We're sorry we didn't tell you this earlier, Sora, but if we did, you'd probably charge in without thinking," said Donald. "And what do you mean by that?!", asked Sora.

Naruto and Ryuuzetsu ignored the conversation and stared incredulously at Mickey. "The king is a mouse?", Naruto asked. This earned him a kick in the shin from Donald.

"OW!"

"How dare you talk about King Mickey like that!", the duck yelled.

Sora sweat-dropped. "Easy, Donald."

Amaru then stepped out of the crowd and smiled. "Sorry about the anxiety, Naruto. Here, I've been holding onto this for you," she said as she reached into her brown pack and pulled out his Leaf headband. Naruto smiled. "Thanks, sis," he said as he took it and tied it on.

Kairi noticed Ryuuzetsu and asked, "Um, Sora? Who is this?"

Sora recovered from his shock and anger and gave a soft smile. "T-this is Ryuuzetsu. We met her a few days after we came here," he said. Ryuuzetsu smiled and waved. Suddenly, Maroi walked next to Naruto, Sora, Vanitas, Ryuuzetsu, and Anne and looked up at Killer B. "Ah, B! So glad you made it!", he called up to him.

Sora and Naruto gasped. "YOU?!", they cried pointing at him with hilarious expressions. Maroi smiled and turned to them. "You see, my mission was to gather information about the Box of Extreme Bliss and steal it when I got the chance to make sure that it was never opened. Oh, and B asked me to protect you and your friends, Naruto!", he said. Naruto gasped. "That voice... you're that guy I heard when I was placed in the punishment room for the first time!", the blonde said in realization. "B told me about your personality, so I'd thought you'd might stir up a ruckus if I told you about the seal, and if you did, you'd be thrown into the punishment room. You see, that place is the safest room around here, so the Fruit group couldn't get to you in there," said Maroi.

"Why did you kidnap me the first day I was here?", asked Naruto. "Kidnapped? You never said anything about that," said Anne. Maroi chuckled nervously and said, "Well, I was posing as Mui's lackey and we did have to get the door open to get the box out. Besides, I fully intended to rescue you when the door was opened!", he stated. Ryuuzestu, Naruto, Anne, Vanitas, and Sora narrowed their eyes.

"And just how were you gonna do that?", Sora asked crossing his arms. Maroi whipped around and grinned. "Doesn't matter right now! You're all safe!", he said as he patted Sora and Naruto on the head, much to their annoyance. He then got into a fighting stance. "Now we gotta take care of that monster. Here it comes!"

The five gave him an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

_"Dude was totally gonna ditch us...", _Sora thought.

"This conversation ain't clear, and you definitely shouldn't be here!", B said as he pointed at Satori, who stood behind a building. "I'll be the one to seal that box, no mistake, and I'll take you down, piece of cake!"

"Yo, Killer B," Sora called up. "Hm?", B asked as he lowered his head down to Sora's level.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR RAPS! WE HAVE TO TAKE THAT THING DOWN!", Sora yelled in his face waving his arms comically. Ryuuzetsu sweat-dropped.

"He's coming!", Ventus warned. Everyone looked up to see Satori advancing towards them. They quickly jumped away as B blocked some razor sharp feathers. "This guy is tough," he stated. The Keybladers and shinobi watched from a building.

"It avoided all of his attacks?", asked Sakura. Sora nodded. "That thing can read your mind. I couldn't land a blow on it, even when I used Final Form!", he said. Just as Satori was about to grab another prisoner, Ryuuzetsu jumped off the roof and landed in front of him. Everyone gasped. Satori stepped back in surprise as the prisoner ran to safety. "Muku, please stop this!", the girl pleaded. The monster growled as he flew up in the air.

_"Did he sense Ryuuzetsu coming?"_, Naruto thought.

"That's weird... why can't he predict what Ryuuzetsu will do next?", Sora asked out loud.

"I have no clue," Naruto said as he sat down and got into a meditative position. "It's now or never... I'm gonna enter Sage Mode, so buy me some time, OK?"

"You heard him! He won't be able to move for a while until he enters Sage Mode, so make sure he stays safe, everyone!", Sora ordered. Satori launched several feathers at them, but B quickly jumped in front of them and deflected them with his arm. "Here we go!", Riku shouted as he jumped off with Sora. "Sorry I didn't come with you. Hopefully this will make up for it!", Riku said summoning Way to Dawn. Sora smiled slightly and summoned Kingdom Key. "It'll do," he said as they raised their Keyblades high.

"FIRAGA!", they shouted in unison as they launched two massive fireballs at Satori, only for him to swiftly evade both of them. Riku frowned and charged forward. "DARK AURA!", he yelled as he teleported to different directions and attempted to strike Satori, but he failed and crashed into the ground. Sai quickly drew a lion on a scroll before it came to life and launched itself at Satori, only for it to burst into ink when Satori slashed at it. Sakura and Terra then hopped off of the ink bird Sai was flying on. Terra summoned Ends of the Earth and raised it high. "LET'S GO! CHA!", Sakura screamed. "QUAKE!", Terra yelled as he and Sakura launched themselves towards Satori. Just as they were about to hit him, the monster jumped out of the way. Lee and Guy jumped high in the air before Guy kicked Lee towards the monster. "LEAF HURRICANE!", the teen shouted as he brought his leg down, only for it to hit concrete.

Yamato formed a wooden dome around Naruto before he shot a wooden spire forward so that it was just above Satori's head. The monster looked up to see Kakashi and Anne clinging onto it before they jumped down towards him.

"THUNDARA!"

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

Both attacks missed him. Tenten quickly destroyed a barrage of feathers with weapons that had paper bombs attached to them that she summoned from a scroll. However, the ones she didn't destroy flew towards Naruto.

"NEJI!", she yelled.

The Hyuuga nodded. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALM ROTATION!", Neji yelled as he spun around rapidly and deflected the feathers.

"BURN, BABY, BURN!", Lea shouted as he summoned several fireballs and threw them at Satori, but the monster dodged.

"AERO!", Aqua yelled as she launched herself towards the monster. She raised Stormfall above her head and shouted, "TRIPLE BLIZZAGA!", as she launched three massive ice cubes at Satori, only for them to be shattered by his claw.

"RAGNAROK!", Xion screamed as she fired a massive ball of fire from the tip of her Keyblade at Satori. He dodged it, but the fireball followed him around for a few seconds before it disintegrated.

"YA-HA-HA-HOOEY!", Goofy screamed as he jumped up and slammed his shield down, only for it to hit the ground. Mickey summoned his Keyblade and raised it high in the air. "STOPZA!", he yelled as he fired the spell at Satori, who froze in place. "NOW!", he yelled over his shoulder. "WINGBLADE!", Ventus cried as six swords of light appeared on his back. He sped towards Satori with Wayward Wind ready to strike. Suddenly, Satori broke the Stopza spell and jumped out of the way, causing Ven to ram into Kairi, who fired a Thunder Spell at the monster with Donald. However, both attacks missed.

Shino sent out a swarm of bugs that crawled onto Satori to hold him in place, but he shook them off.

"EXPANSION JUTSU!", Choji yelled as he grew five times his size. "HUMAN BOULDER!", he screamed as he launched himself at Satori. The bird-like monster kicked him towards the ground and dodged a strike from Roxas. "Naruto, are you done yet?!", he yelled gripping his Keyblade tightly.

Nearby, Ryuuzetsu watched the fight from the ground. "That's not Muku..."' she said as Satori laughed maniacally while dodging B's tentacles. "It's not him...", she muttered, remembering the times he always smiled. She didn't even flinch when several feathers smashed into the ground around her. With a determined look, she started making hand signs. Suddenly, the Tenrou seal pulsed, making her yell in pain. Gritting her teeth, she stood back up and continued weaving hand signs. Several fire orbs floated up out of the ground and surrounded her.

"Fire Style... DEMON LANTERN!", she screamed as the orbs flew towards Satori. Two managed to hit him and explode before he dodged the rest. Suddenly, she burst into flames and fell to the ground thrashing around in pain.

"RYUUZETSU! NO!", Sora yelled in alarm before he raised Kingdom Key high above his head. "BLIZZARD!", he yelled, sending a chunk of ice up in the air. "Followed by FIRE!", Sora stated sending a fireball at the ice, causing it to melt and turn into water. "Water Style, Archerfish!", Maroi yelled creating a jet of water. Together, they doused the fire and landed next to the white-haired girl.

"Don't be stupid! Remember, Tenrou's still on you!", Maroi explained as Ryuuzetsu gasped for breath.

"Stay here!", Sora ordered as he jumped back into the battle.

"FANG OVER FANG!", Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru lunged at Satori, only for the creature to dodge. Vanitas then jumped out of the smoke and yelled, "DARK CANNON!" He fired a beam of light at him, but once again, the monster dodged. Suddenly, something rammed into him from the side and sent him flying back. Much to their surprise, it was Naruto, who was now in Sage Mode. "Sorry I took so long guys!", he said. "Better late than never," Sora replied. Naruto then jumped up and started kicking and punching Satori.

"What the? He can hit him now?!", asked Amaru. "Of course he can! He can't sense Naruto, so he can't predict what he's gonna do next!", said Anne.

"What do you mean by that?", asked Shikamaru. "Like Naruto said, Satori can read your mind and know what you're about to do next, but since Naruto's not thinking of anything right now, he can't sense the fear from him and can't dodge his attacks," she explained with a grin. They then watched as Satori flew over them and landed on top of the box.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be stuck inside this box?", asked Satori. "There's no exit and it cannot be destroyed. Only one emotion exists in this box, and all the emotions I had became ambiguous. When I killed my father, that emotion completely disappeared. There's no longer anything to hold me back and it feels great!"

"What do you mean by it feels great?!", Sora demanded. "I can only feel fear now. The fear coming from the box. Fear towards those who wish to attack me. I can't really read hearts," Satori explained. "My body automatically reacts to the feeling of fear. But right now, I understand that you have no fear at all," he said to Naruto. The blonde frowned. "So that's what you've gained after killing your father?", he asked. "Father gave me great strength with his death, true strength without any hesitation!"

Suddenly, he was sent reeling back by Sora, who was gripping Kingdom Key tightly. "How dare you talk about him like that!", he exclaimed as he delivered another strike followed by a punch from Naruto. "He cared enough to betray his entire village just so he could save you! And that's how you repay him?!", he yelled landing next to Maroi and Ryuuzetsu. "Your father wasn't trying to give you that kind of strength!"

"Can't you see the pain around you anymore?! Can't you hear the cries of someone shouting your name?!", Naruto asked landing on top of the box.

"Can't you feel the need to protect someone close to you?!", Sora yelled. Ryuuzetsu looked up at him in shock at those words.

"What about the taste of ramen that comforted you when you were feeling down?!", Naruto yelled.

"You still don't get it, do you?", Satori asked. "The villages use those meaningless feelings to control and bind us! Cut off your bonds with everyone, and you'll be able to reach the height I've climbed to."

Naruto frowned and shouted, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!", as two clones appeared by his side. "You're the one who doesn't get it! You don't get stronger by cutting off your bonds!"

"True strength comes from those bonds that you want to protect!", Sora yelled. "And by protecting those bonds, is when you truly become strong!", Naruto finished. "Just like your father had!"

Satori scoffed. "All I hear is a pathetic excuse coming from a pathetic human!"

"You...!"

"That's enough, Muku!", Ryuuzetsu cried standing up. "How can you say something so horrible?! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

She then collapsed, but Sora and Maroi helped her up. "Ryuuzetsu!", Naruto shouted.

"Muku, your father had never betrayed you! Please come back! Have you forgotten your promise you made to me?!", she asked standing back up again. Satori was silent for a moment. He then turned around, formed his hand into a spike, and flew towards Naruto.

"NARUTO, NO!", Sora and Ryuuzetsu yelled.

Naruto and his clones started creating a giant Rasengan.

"GIANT RASENGAN!", he cried holding it above his head. Suddenly, a black and green blur jumped in front of him before he felt a stabbing pain in his gut. He gasped as the Giant Rasengan disintegrated. Slowly, he looked up and much to his shock and horror, Sora and Ryuuzetsu had jumped in front of him, also getting impaled in the stomach by Satori.

Everyone's jaws dropped as they gaped at the scene. Even Satori himself seemed surprised. Kairi let a few tears stream down her face before she lifted her head high and screamed at the top of her lungs.

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Ryuuzetsu... Sora... why...?", Naruto asked as he coughed up some blood.

Sora coughed up a bit of blood before weakly saying, "Because... we couldn't let one of our friends die like that..."

"Sora, you... you... YOU FREAKING IDIOT!", Vanitas screamed.

Sora slowly tilted his head towards his friends and weakly smiled. "Sorry guys..."

He then turned to Satori and said, "You couldn't read our movements... because there wasn't a single... trace of fear in our hearts at all!"

"Tenrou isn't an imprisonment jutsu at all... is it?", asked Naruto. "Since we're unable to use chakra, no one can go around causing trouble. Weren't your hands made to stop wars, not cause chaos?!"

"Satori can never go back to being human. If you feel the same way as we do, you should know exactly what we're thinking right now!", Sora exclaimed.

"Just what are you talking about?", asked Satori.

"I wasn't talking to you!", Sora yelled. Suddenly, two of Naruto's shadow clones jumped down and grabbed him by the wings.

Sora, Naruto, and Ryuuzetsu grasped the spike and tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge.

"Nrgh... come on...!", Sora groaned. Naruto looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Old Man Mui! Snap out of it!"

Much to everyone's surprise, Mui, somehow alive, pushed himself off the ground.

Sora gritted his teeth as Naruto's shadow clones pulled Satori back, causing him to crash into a building. "A son should always look up to his father!", Naruto exclaimed as the trio looked over their shoulders. Mui then stood up, much to Ryuuzetsu's shock. Sora weakly smiled.

"Since the Tenrou seal's still working, it means that Mui's still alive!", he exclaimed.

"Muku... at least let us die together! It's the least bit of atonement that I can make!", Mui said as he jumped towards Satori.

"COME ON!", Sora yelled as the he, Naruto, and Ryuuzetsu pushed on the spike as hard as they could. With a loud cry, they pulled it out. Ryuuzetsu collapsed, but Sora quickly caught her and they hopped onto a roof nearby.

"Fire Style... ULTIMATE FLAME SEAL!", he yelled slamming his palm onto Satori placing a massive version of the Tenrou on him.

"Stay here, Sora!", Naruto ordered as he placed his palm out. One clone held his hands up to form a wall while the other rotated his hands around Naruto's palm. They then jumped up into the clouds.

"Old Man Mui! Get out of the way!", he warned. Mui looked up to see Naruto holding a shuriken shaped Rasengan rapidly falling towards him.

"WIND STYLE... **RASENSHURIKEN!**", Naruto screamed as he threw the shuriken shaped Rasengan at them. Instead of moving, the owner of Houzuki Castle stood up and gave a sad smile as the attack hit both him and Satori. There was a massive explosion and hundreds of feathers landed in the ground before immediately incinerating.

"Holy...", Sora breathed as he and Ryuuzetsu stared at the scene in amazement. The flames decreased, revealing Mui and a now human Muku.

"Father...", Muku whispered. Ryuuzetsu gasped.

"MUKU!"

Muku weakly looked at Ryuuzetsu and smiled. "Ryuuzetsu..."

Mui looked over his shoulder and gave Sora a soft smile. "Sora... I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you and everyone else through...", he said. Sora weakly grinned. "It's alright."

Mui then turned back to Muku, who gently took his hand. "Your hands are still big...", he said. Mui then began to cry.

For a moment, the two were silent. Suddenly, Muku fired a barrage of razor sharp feathers from his mouth, impaling Mui and sending him flying into a tower. He then stood up and made a hand sign. "FIRE STYLE... DEMON LANTERN!", he yelled, using the same technique Ryuuzetsu had used earlier. He was surrounded by a dark energy before he burst into flames. He then looked at Sora and Ryuuzetsu, who were both shocked, and smiled. "Sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you... Ryuuzetsu... now... Father and I will be able to live peacefully together... forever..."

He then completely turned into flames and zoomed by Sora and Ryuuzetsu. The wind he created caused Ryuuzetsu's bandana to fly off. The two turned around and watched as the flame entered the Box of Extreme Bliss. The mouths on the faces glowed red before they closed up.

Ryuuzetsu looked at Sora and asked, "Is it over?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah... I think it is."

He then slung her arm around his shoulder and carefully climbed down the roof.

"Come on. We better get back to the others."


	7. Chapter 7

"The Tenrou's gone!"

"Let's get outta here!"

The prisoners darted out of the hole in the fort and ran down the hill. Suddenly, one of them was kicked in the face and sent flying back. Some of the inmates had stopped running and saw that it was Anne who had kicked him.

"I don't think so!", she exclaimed. Vanitas landed next to her with Void Gear in his hand.

"Nobody's going anywhere!", he stated.

"Don't let anyone escape!", Tsunade yelled.

Right after those words left her mouth, everyone charged at the prisoners.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!", Shikamaru yelled as his shadow appeared under several other prisoners' shadows and froze them in place. "CHOJI!"

Choji used Expansion Jutsu and scooped up the frozen prisoners.

"YAAA-HA-HA-HOOEY!", Goofy screamed as he landed on top of an inmate with his shield, knocking the prisoner out cold.

B, who had exited his Tailed Beast Mode, grinned cheekily as he punched several prisoners. "Tonight we're gonna be hard rock! And this guy will have a headlock!", he rapped as he held a prisoner in a headlock.

Soon, all the prisoners were unconscious. Riku sighed. "I guess no one was able to make it out this far," he said.

Suddenly, the flames on the burning building died down and the clouds disappeared, revealing the clear blue sky.

"Hey, what the...?", asked Vanitas as they looked up. The plants that surrounded the prison glowed before orbs of light slowly floated up.

They gasped and looked away from the prisoners and guards and watched as the orbs floated into the sky.

"What're those?", asked Anne.

"Such a gentle warmth...", Kairi commented.

In the courtyard, Sora and Ryuuzetsu watched as the orbs slowly passed by them. Ryuuzetsu reached up and gently touched an orb with her finger. She lowered it and held it close to her.

"Muku once told me that he wanted to live peacefully," she said. Sora gave her a questioning look.

"He wanted... to live peacefully with Mui..."

Sora weakly smiled and reached up gently grabbing an orb as well.

"Well... his wish is now granted. He and Mui can be together," he stated smiling. Ryuuzetsu wiped away a tear and smiled back. She then looked up at the sky.

"Welcome back... Muku..."

Meanwhile, everyone had gathered around Naruto, who had passed out due to the gaping hole in his stomach. All of them wore a look of worry on their faces. Sakura desperately tried to heal him with medical ninjutsu.

"He's getting weaker!", she exclaimed. "Naruto! Pull yourself together!"

"Let me try!", Amaru said.

"No Amaru, you're still learning medical ninjutsu. Let me do it," said Tsunade.

"Naruto! Come on! Snap out of it!", Roxas exclaimed.

They then heard the sound of shuffling feet. Everyone turned around to see Sora, with Ryuuzetsu's arm slung around his shoulder, staggering towards them. Sora flashed a weak grin. "Hey...", he greeted before he and the white-haired girl collapsed. "SORA!", Kairi cried as she, Riku, Goofy, Donald, Ventus, Vanitas, Terra, Aqua, Xion, Lea, Namine, Anne, Roxas, and Mickey ran to their side. They gasped when they saw the damage Satori had done to them.

"Relax... it's OK...", Sora muttered.

"OK?! You both have a freakin' hole in your stomach!", Anne yelled. Sora chuckled. "Yeah... you're right about that...", he said.

"How could you do something so reckless?!", asked Riku.

"Well... I didn't want Naruto to die, so..."

"Don't talk. You're gonna be alright," Kairi reassured the two before she summoned Destiny's Embrace.

"CURE!", she yelled. Nothing happened.

"CURA!", she yelled, using a stronger spell. The wound still didn't heal. "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!", she screamed.

"Kairi...", Sora whispered cupping her cheek with his hand, making Kairi gasp. "It'll be alright..."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out Kairi's lucky charm. He looked up at her and smiled faintly.

"Sorry Kairi... I guess... I won't be able to keep my promise to you this time..."

At those words, the redhead burst into tears.

"Sora! Don't go!", Donald yelled.

"If you do, who else will we have our adventures with?!", asked Goofy.

Sora just smiled again before he heard a soft, "Sora..."

The spiky haired teen tilted his head towards Ryuuzetsu. "Hm?", he asked.

"I'm glad... I met you... and Naruto...", she whispered as she gently grabbed his hand. Sora managed a faint smile.

"Yeah... me too...", he whispered. His eyes started to droop.

"Sora! No!", Namine yelled.

"Don't go!", Ven pleaded.

"Don't you dare close those eyes!", Vanitas shouted with a growl.

"Sora, please... please! YOU CAN'T GO! PLEASE DON'T DIE!", Kairi cried.

Those were the last words Sora heard before he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Kairi sobbed uncontrollably as she hugged Sora. Mickey gasped as he suddenly remembered something.

"Wait! I think there's a way to save him!", he exclaimed. Kairi whipped around and grabbed his shoulders. "What is it?! Tell me!", she demanded. Mickey seemed shocked by this act but ignored it.

"Remember the Curaga spell and how it can heal you and your allies?", the King asked.

Kairi calmed down and released her hold on the King. "Yeah, you said that its the most powerful out of all the healing spells," she said. "I was thinking that if we all use Curaga at the same time, we can save all three of them!", said Mickey. "Quick, set them over here!", he ordered. Kakashi quickly picked Naruto up and set him down next to Sora and Ryuuzetsu.

"If we all use Curaga at the same time, they'll be healed, right?", asked Anne.

"Anne, there is only a ten percent chance of this working, so I can't really say yes or no to that," said Mickey. "How many of you know how to use Curaga?", he asked. Kairi, Riku, Donald, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Anne, and Vanitas immediately raised their hands. "Alright, come on! They won't have much time left if we don't hurry!", Mickey exclaimed as they gathered around Naruto, Sora, and Ryuuzetsu. Everyone then summoned their Keyblades while Donald brought his wand out.

"Everyone, on the count of three, use the Curaga spell and focus it on them! Ready?", asked Mickey.

"Let's do it!", said Roxas.

"On three. One... two..."

Everyone then pointed their Keyblades at the trio on the ground and focused their energy on them.

"THREE!"

**"CURAGA!"**

A bright flash of green light erupted from the Keyblades, forcing everyone to shut their eyes. When the light died down, they opened their eyes and gasped at what they saw. Naruto, Sora, and Ryuuzetsu's wounds had completely closed up as if they were never impaled in the stomach. Kairi quickly recovered from the shock and knelt down next to Sora. She gently shook his shoulder. "Sora? Sora, can you hear me?", she asked.

For a moment, there was silence. Sora then moaned, opened his eyes, and sat up. Everyone nearly jumped back in surprise. He looked at Kairi and gave a cheesy grin. "Hey. Miss me?", he asked.

Kairi wiped away a few tears before she lunged forward and pulled Sora into a hug, which he returned. "Sorry I made you worry," he said.

"It's OK," Kairi mumbled. "Just... don't pull a stunt like that again, alright?"

Next to them, Naruto bolted up with a gasp. "What the?! How am I still alive?!", he asked looking at where the hole in his stomach used to be.

"Whoa, take it easy," Riku said. "You see, we all used the spell Curaga on you, and it healed your wounds," he explained.

"It did? Oh, well that explains everything!", Naruto said scratching the back of his head. He then gasped as he suddenly remembered the person lying next to him. "RYUUZETSU!", he cried as he turned around and looked at his friend. Sora pulled away from Kairi and glanced at the white-haired girl.

"Ryuuzetsu?", he asked. The girl stirred before her visible eye fluttered open.

"Naruto? Sora?", she whispered.

Sora and Naruto grinned. "Yep!", they said in unison.

"Am I dead?", she asked.

"If you were dead, would we be here?", Anne asked kneeling down. Ryuuzetsu gasped and sat up.

"But... how?", she asked. Vanitas smirked. "Well, when you guys looked like you were about to die, Mickey got us all together and had us use a powerful version of Curaga and healed you," he said.

Naruto then jumped up. "So what happened to Old Man Mui?", he asked. Sora and Ryuuzetsu exchanged sad looks. "Naruto...", Ryuuzetsu began. "He's dead," finished Sora. "Muku attacked him one last time before he died."

Naruto's expression softened. "Where'd he land?", he asked. Sora pointed towards the building Mui crashed into. The blonde nodded and ran towards the building. A few minutes later, he came back half carrying, half dragging Mui's body back. "He did so much for his son... he at least deserves a burial," he stated. Sora nodded in agreement.

Soon, they buried Mui by the cliff. Ryuuzetsu had found a tombstone for him and Naruto carved Mui's name into it with a kunai knife.

"Rest in peace... Old Man Mui," Naruto muttered. The group then walked back into the courtyard, where all of the unconscious prisoners were resting.

"So what're they gonna do about the prisoners now that the Tenrou's gone?", asked Anne. "Eh, they'll figure something out," Sora said placing his arms behind his head. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared from the Box of Extreme Bliss, making everyone jump. The light shifted into the form of a keyhole, and the Keybladers sighed in relief. Sora turned to Vanitas and Anne and asked, "Ready to seal the Keyhole?"

The raven haired boy and the brunette nodded. The trio summoned their Keyblades and turned around to face the box. They held their Keyblades out in front of them and three rays of light erupted from them and went into the Keyhole, making a 'click' sound, signaling that the Keyhole was sealed.

"This thing should be put somewhere where no one can reach it," said Tsunade.

"Any idea where?", asked Goofy.

Sora smiled. "I think I know a good place."

A few minutes later, B, in his Tailed Beast Mode, was lowering the Box of Extreme Bliss into the raging currents. "No one should be able to reach that thing for a long time," said Maroi. Sora turned to Ryuuzetsu and asked, "So what're you gonna do now that Muias gone?"

Ryuuzetsu shrugged. "To be honest, I have no idea."

Naruto sighed and looked at Sora. "I guess this means you're gonna go home now?", he asked. Sora smiled. "Yeah. But don't worry, we'll come back soon!", he stated.

"Just don't get into any trouble, alright?", Kakashi said ruffling his hair. The Gummi Ship then appeared and floated down next to them. "Time for us to go," he said as he prepared to board the ship.

"Sora!"

"Hm?", he asked as he turned around to see Ryuuzetsu standing at the bottom of the platform.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

Sora returned the smile with a grin of his own. "You're welcome!"

He gave a salute to Naruto, Ryuuzetsu, and the shinobi as the platform ascended up. "Catch ya later!", he said as the Gummi Ship lifted off and left the world with Naruto and his friends waving goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8 Halloween Special

Sora smiled as he walked down the hill. He looked up and watched some leaves float by.

"Man, I love fall," he said to himself. He reached up and grabbed a leaf.

"It's great cause of raking leaves, pumpkin pie, Halloween, and-"

Suddenly, Anne ran by him chasing after a large pumpkin rapidly rolling down the hill. "STOP THAT PUMPKIN!", she cried.

Sora snickered. "And that."

* * *

"Sora, come on! We're gonna be late!", Xion, who was dressed up as Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach, called up.

"I'm coming!", Sora yelled as he darted down the stairs. He was dressed up in his outfit from Halloween Town.

"Have fun at the party!", Sora's mother called from the kitchen.

"We will!", Sora yelled over his shoulder before turning back to Xion. "Where's Ven, Roxas, and Vanitas?"

"They're outside waiting for us," Xion replied as they walked out the door.

"About time!", Ven said. The two looked at them and saw that Roxas and Ventus were dressed up as Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club.

"Uh...", Xion said with a sweat-drop.

"So can you tell which one of us is which?", asked Roxas.

"Um... you're Ventus, he's Roxas," said Sora pointing at them.

"Wrong! I'm Roxas, he's Ventus," said Roxas.

"DANG IT!"

"Where's Vani?", asked Xion.

Roxas shrugged. "I dunno. He must've gotten impatient and left," he said as they walked down the path. Suddenly, they heard a rustling coming from the bushes. "What was that?!", Xion asked fearfully as she hid behind the boys. A human like wolf wearing a tattered shirt and jeans jumped out of the bushes and growled at them. The quartet screamed in fear as it advanced towards them. Just when it seemed it was about to eat them, it smirked.

"Psych!", it yelled. Sora, Roxas, Ven, and Xion gasped. They knew that voice.

The werewolf grinned as it reached up and pulled off it's head, revealing that it was just Vanitas in a werewolf costume.

"VANITAS!", they yelled in annoyance. The raven haired boy grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Hehehe... couldn't resist."

"Vani, stop goofing around, remember, the party?", Xion asked as she bonked him on the head.

"Oh crap! You're right! They're gonna kill us if were late!", he stated.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!", Sora said as he dashed past them.

"What the- HEY!", Roxas yelled as they darted after him.

...

...

The five screeched to a stop in front of Kairi's house. Anne was waiting for them on the porch. She was wearing a western shirt, jeans, a cowboy hat, a banana around her neck, boots, and a lasso attached to her belt. She smiled. "About time! We were beginning to think that you were never gonna come!", she said. "Sorry, Sora was taking forever," said Ventus, making Sora frown. "By the way, thanks for helping me stop that pumpkin earlier. Kairi would be ticked if I brought back a smashed pumpkin," said Anne.

Sora smiled. "You're welcome."

"Well, come on, let's get inside! Everyone else is getting impatient!", she said as she opened the door. The six walked inside to find all of their friends in the house. Kairi, who was dressed up as a vampire, smiled, revealing her fake fangs. "Hey guys!", she exclaimed. "Sorry we're late, everybody!", Sora said scratching the back of his head. Naruto, who was also dressed up as a vampire, grinned and ran over to him. "Thanks for inviting us here!", he exclaimed. Ryuuzetsu, who was dressed up as a police officer smiled. "Everyone was getting impatient," she said. "Naruto tried to eat all the food, but I made sure he didn't," said Sakura, who was dressed up as a nurse. Kakashi, who was dressed up as a mummy with only his hair and his visible eye showing, leaned against the wall reading Make-Out Paradise. Sora sweat-dropped.

_"Does he bring that stupid book everywhere?"_, he thought.

Terra and Aqua, who was dressed up as Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein, smiled. "You're just in time to see the lighting of the jack-o-lantern!", said Terra. Namine, who was dressed up as a witch with white clothes, smiled and ran over to Roxas. "Come on!", she said as she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to another part of the room. Sora walked past his costumed friends and came up to a table with the same pumpkin Anne was chasing after earlier with a face carved into it sitting on top of the table. Goofy shut the lights off as Riku, who was dressed up as a skeleton, took out a lighter and lit the candle in the jack-o-lantern, making it glow.

"You did a nice job carving into it, Kairi," Sora commented.

"Thanks," Kairi said with a smile.

Sora then tilted his head and noticed the viewers. The Keyblader grinned as he turned around to face them.

"Hey there guys!", he exclaimed. Naruto, Ryuuzetsu, Vanitas, and Anne also turned around and noticed their special guests.

"Oh, hi there! Thanks so much for the views!", Anne said breaking the fourth wall.

"Hope you all have a Happy Halloween!", Naruto said as he and Sora flashed their trademark grins. Ryuuzetsu also smiled. Anne grinned and gave two thumbs up while Vanitas simply smirked and gave the viewers a wave. Naruto then gave a spooky laugh, revealing his fake fangs, before he grabbed his cape and whipped it around and the scene faded to black.

**Author Note: Happy Halloween, you guys!**


End file.
